Between Light & Fire
by Armageda
Summary: Seraf is a Godlike raised in Eothas' temple in Readceras. One day he is offered joining to paladin order (Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr). Soon after that he gets involved in Eothasian-Magranic conflict with enigmatic animancy in the background as he sees series of mysterious abuctions... Story in 7 chapters (with epilogue). Contains strong language, sexual and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Element not mine

**CHAPTER I: ELEMENT NOT MINE**

Sunbeams fell into the window, awaking me violently. Dawn appeared very quickly, as usual. Noises from temple's corridor told me that it was time for morning prayers. Being dizzy, I got up from bed. Then I took a cup of tea. At least small refreshing before that torment ahour-long. I put on my daily robe in hurry. It was long tunic similar to normal priest's outfit.

Hardly had I left my chamber, when a sound of bell spread. Right Hand! Damn it! I was going to be late! I was running through rooms of priests, large kitchen, hall of philosophy, where we were used to discussing about different things. A large central aisle and an altar in its centre was located behind them.

Group of fifty priests and priestesses stood there as they rose their hands towards sun symbol. Higher priest put me nervously behind everyone and then he continued prayer. Or rather singing. Monotonous… music about the hour. If somebody entered now, they would rivet their attention athuge arches. Slender curves meandered proudly among the marble ceiling, reminding about magnificence and the power of temple, the oldest one in Readceras.

In the beginning it was a small chapel, roadside shrine but along with city development and flow of the population, it increased size much. In Kingdom days it became larger with Eothasian altar sinking in gold, brilliants, figures of the natural size and other curiosities the Aedyr would envy. Yeah, castles still looked well, but the rest of world differed in nothing from the roadside fence.

The second thing which would set the potential traveler into the admiration was singing. Unusually monotonous trance, yet still impressing. Additionally, biling of doves couldn't be heard by loud sounds of bells. Right Hand, Left Hand, the Heart, oh well, you would be got flurried... It apperead that only candles basked in listening to psalms as they were dancing in their predictable rhythm.

Singing became extremely frustrating for someone who had sent prayers for twenty two years. Ho-hum, living in the church had it charms! In fact, I lived there for as long as I could remember. One day priests had found me at temple's gate, took under protection, and decided to raise me due to iron rules of their faith, not always suiting me. I had no idea, who were my parents. Instead I knew Eothasian clergy well.

Priests, if not busy with their prayers, liked chattering, of course about the religion with everyone and me. From time to time they met with faithful. Others still moralized in possible ways and explained an essence of the good behavior. Such fundamental moralizing raised me partly so discipline and vigilance. Immortal "remember that" was supposed to sensitize me for needs of the faithful.

When I was praying mechanically, then I noticed the element not mine between priests. Humanoid shape in silver brigantine showed between gilded robes. I fixed my eyes on it longer time, but I felt pulling, attesting to my misbehavior. I shouldn't have looked around, but rather focused myself on the prayer.

* * *

There was time for breakfast. Finally! A tasty smell was spreading from kitchen increasing my appetite. That strange figure I had seen before, stood in dining room's door. It was a woman. Her pointed ears and considerable cheekbones told me she was an elf, but something was strange in her appearance. Her face with bicolor eyes filled me with light discomfort, though my pale eyes weren't better and radiated the otherworldly aura in the darkness. I could see more sharply than the others in the day as well as at night. Her one eye was green, and second was honey. Her skin was grayish, a bit like dust-covered. But those 'imperfections' were masked by thick dark blue hair, fastened together into an elegant bun. It gave the woman gentle charm and dignity. I was watching her with interest. When our looks met, I impulsively come back to conversations about approaching winter.

Later I had some break and, not paying heed on nobody, I went to the library. It collected huge sets from immemorial times. I tried to take some book out the bookshelf, but it hadn't even jerk!

"Can I help you?"

I jumped up like burnt at the sound of the voice. Behind me I saw that she-elf, who was watching entire situation with a faint smile. I said her, I had no troubles, embarrassed a little, before she came closer to take the book out of shelf with her dexterous grasp.

I looked at cover. "Legends of Eastern Reach can be very fascinating, indeed." I didn't know, what to answer. "Great Western Stag. Creation of Eothas, Galawain and Hylea. Elusive prey. Inspiration and afflatus. Divine spark in mortality."

Female elf smiled and looked at me. "I had to omitt this chapter", I replied stupidly. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a new priestess?"

"No. My name is Maaetris. And yours?"

"You can call me Seraf, if you wish."

It wasn't my true name, but I was called that, as far as I could remember. "You seemed to searching something. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for reports from the time of war. You know, those letters…"

"You have to ask priests about them. It is a secret."

"Oh, I apologise. I thought you were one", she lowered her voice. "So I won't be bothering you."

* * *

Maaetris was more clever than I thought. I didn't know, how on Earth, she made herself understood with priests and got famous notes. Of course priests chased everyone away, who even tried to disruptive her. A horrible curiosity was devouring me, I wished at least to see she-elf, working on piles of paper, but priests were staunch and put my patience to the test. From the other Maaetris liked we got on each other.

What's interesting, priests weren't going to stop our acquaintance. Maybe they learnt something in the end, because times of a tight childhood had passed for good. Or they noticed that I used to run late morning prayers...

One day I was sitting in the garden on a temple terrace with Maaetris. Garden was my beloved place at the church, I had spent innumerable hours in it not only as a child, but also as its keeper. You could see a view of the capital city and a white, majestic palace covered in silver mist, royal headquarters once, today occupied by the ruling highest priests of Morning Council.

"White March is over there."

Maaetris argued with me. She opened her eyes widely, trying to notice outlines of the mountain chains. Truly, bicolor irises of hers gained the vivid tint by the setting sun.

"No, it isn't. Look, there is Lake of Pales. East. That way leads to White March towards Little Bend."

"You have good sight for Godlike.", she told me, smiling. I abashed a little, and asked with shyness:

"I have never seen bicolor eyes at elves. At least, I didn't expect to see."

Maaetris raised her eyebrows and remained silent. I was afraid I had hurt her, but apparently she had really great sense of humor, because she replied with friendly laughter:

"Seraf, this is my nature. There is no possibility to choose eye color. Like birthmarks on your skin."

I turned red even more, when she mentioned it. My birthmarks all over the body were… weird as they covered every part of it with silver patterns like tattoos. Even though I got used to them I had impression they were something strange to me.

"That's- my legacy.", I said shakily. "I was born that way. When I had been in adolescence, these marks became more visible on my whole body."

"What deity it is?", Maaetris asked. I began to think about it for a while. And I reached unexpected conclusion that:

"I- don't know. But perhaps you know the answer?"

"I haven't seen many Godlike in my life. I can't tell you what deity had blessed you. Maybe even there were several gods? Have no idea. Your mother, most likely, belonged to the savannah folk called Natlan.", she was watching me. "Gods walk various paths. Sometimes totally crazy. They are simply... working... without any questions. Similar to me and my order. Do you know what cause Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr serve?"

"They patroll Godhammer pilgrim trails. They protect pilgrims. In short, they're never at home.", I laughed. "Are you asking, because you are a paladin?"

"I am a mentor of the order. I teach fighting mostly, but ideas of our order too. I help also new souls to carry weight of their decision.", Maaetris explained. "Our Fellows always need new souls."

"You wish me to join you? I cannot. My fate has been already settled. My destiny is priesthood."

"You don't wish lead such life, do you?.", first she stopped immediately, and then spoke. "Despite we knew each other newly, I noticed your dissatisfaction. You feel that priests had imposed a view of your life upon you for some reason."

"Perhaps there is no place for me in the world. They had found me and brought me up. Finally, what choice I have? I don't think, I could live in a cottage to till fields."

Maaetris asked quickly. Her curiosity started to rise. "Why not?"

"I'm not an agriculture expert. I have cared for the church garden in main part, but it is something different."

"I'm not asking about that. I'm asking why can't you live in ordinary way?"

"Because I am not ordinary."

"Tell me one more thing, since you have lived here from birth, why aren't you priest now, if you were brought up in that way?"

"Because of very young age. But it seems to me that I'm not not ready, not today."

"So when then?", questions of Maaetris started to upset me.

"You can't sit in your garden for eternity. You know it is time to decide about future."

"I would like to leave temple. They won't allow you to take me however."

"We shall see.", she smiled roguishly. "Know I leave you a choice. Decide by yourself."

I had been plagued by those thoughts by whole evening.

* * *

So it happened! Corridors were flooded by nervous cries of priests and Maaetris. I couldn't distinguish words in din, but the quarrel was very vehement. And then irate Maaetris came to announce:

"We can go, but under one condition- Unless you decide to stay with paladins, you will have to come back here."

I gave dissatisfied priests a black look, yet Maaetris quickly brought me to heel. In the end, priests first reached hands for goodbye, however they wanted to return me from the chosen path with their thoughts. I wasn't going to be ingrate so I said goodbye with short, resolute gesture. My reaction didn't astonish 'parents' at all, we haven't got easy life. Soon I packed quickly my things and left the temple with Maaetris. Then I looked at garden climbers with nostalgia as they were hanging from terrace...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting in sewers

**CHAPTER II: MEETING IN SEWERS**

Paladin order was a place reminding very huge monastery. A large gate led to the inner courtyard, i.e. training grounds. A lot of people were walking inside. Entire square was surrounded by cloistered.

"Maaetris!"

I heard calling. That what I had seen changed my idea about Readceran population. Mighty, blue aumaua was heading towards us! Maaetris said hello to him. As soon as he he noticed me, he told:

"You are out of practice, Maaetris. At some time you brought over ten recruits."

"I didn't plan it. I was looking for something another in the Eothasian temple."

"I see. Trainings went well."

"How many are going to have vows?"

"Twenty."

"What?"

"There had been- some problems.", he lowered his voice. "You know what this is about."

Maaetris snarled, "They are more and more insolent! Come back to our matters and I will have a word with a boss."

"And what are you going to do with- that freak of nature?"

"I beg your pardon!", I snarled.

"Watch out, Unfric. New recruts are at premium."

Unfric bowed and came back to the square.

"Forgive his behaviour. Unfric is my assistant. It appears that he had to do some work on typical Readceran tactlessness. Oh well, these national weakness.", Maaetris fell into a pensive mood.

She led me to my chamber, shared room between recruits. I got also first armor, a brigantine and a quarterstaff for exercises.

* * *

In the morning schooling began. It included five trainings, one practical and ten kilometers walk along the river. Maaetris was a strict teacher as she punished often for little mistakes. Her brutality scared me at first, but she professed principle of learning through experience. She was able to fall a few recruits with her quarterstaff to order them to revive the fallen or to set them minor wounds so that they could endure pain.

The training was very exhausting, required great concentration and hardening. It reminded me monk's practice more than paladin. In addition lack of the control over abilities was plaguing me. Especially auras could disappear immediately. Finally, we had practical test, but it gave a weak performance and would have to be repeated in the future. Depressed with that information, I fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Something strange was happening at night. Some shadows, whispers and growls seemed to wander around the room. Then I saw them rising and dragging bodies in the unknown direction. Into- darkness.I started up, when from the dark flasheda glowing blade with purple light. I had frozen, watching sword being to transfix me. Suddenly a shadow hissed, and the villain's blood sprayed into my face. Maaetris loomed from darkness. Other shadows broke into escape, because their purple blades dissapeared.

"Barricade yourself!"

Maaetris ran out at them to the cloistered. Sounds of fight made my hair stand on end. Something had been happening in entire order! I left my room to see horrible view in the cloistered as it was flooded with the dead bodies of hooded creatures. Long hairy ears stuck out from their hoods.

Suddenly the pain cut back of my head, and the world started whirling in front of my eyes. When I fell down, I felt mental binding, and then I only could watch as ciphers were puliling me by my legs. I wasn't able even to scream. Everything was happening so quickly... I could hear heavy footsteps behind myself and some screams. Darkness flooded my eyes, and some choking odour forced its way into my nose. Slimy floor stuck to my head. It stank with the disgusting odor so the large sewer, above which ominous arches rose up. I felt that mental binding was disappearing, when I felt my muscles again. I looked around. Some recrutes were taken with me.

* * *

In one moment I saw some faces over my head. They checked if I was conscious, because my cheek began to bleed cut by the edge. I shouted from pain. I pushed my kidnappers into the sewer. And then I ran like mad! My heart had never beaten like before! I didn't know where I was running, I wanted to be only far from that... that.. something!

Stiff muscles slowed me down, and every move caused pain. I didn't know if ciphers chased after me or perhaps I lost them somehow. Sewers were real mazes narrow corridors brimmed over from dirty water. Terrible darkness and silence prevailed inside. That horrible silence was playing with my mind. I stopped running, exhausted. I turned around, and then my shout ripped the air. I felt a jolt on legs and my back. The loop tied around my feet. I was hanging upside down paralyzed out of fear.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

A cold voice reached my ears. Slender female figure came from shadows into view. She was dressed in mail armor, holding a gun in one hand, and a sabrei n the second one. At her back hung a purple worn out cape. Then symbol, previously invisible for me, lightened with fiery shine in such way I could see her brown wavy hair and dark eyes. Magranic priestess! I was lost! Between us fell- deadly silence. Splash, splash, splash. Drops were drumming in depths of water desperately.

"A Godlike...", she came to me.

"Don't move! And don't dare touching me!", I yelled, feeling growing anger in me, because of my own helplessness. If only I could reach the sabre... She had clearly noticed it, because she aimed her handgun at me.

"What are you looking for here?!"

"That's not your business!", I snarled.

"What a pity, we have already started reaching an agreement."

When a shot was fired, I saw my life passing before my eyes. I hit at stone floor, flattening myself like pie with the rope holding my legs broken. I got up shocked, realizing that Magran priestess had just set me free! I surrendered to airlessness in my lungs and I poured the floor with bloody splashes. Soon I breathed with sight of relief, when a spell of healing worked for a short moment. I had to be dreaming!

"Get out!"

She pointed her finger at the exit. I reached the exit, led by mysterious woman. So many questions were eddying in my head at that moment.

"You are going out! Now! And don't try even return here!", she pushed me outside, shutting the iron flap...

* * *

When I left, I fell to the ground. I felt so poorly and bad. I began to call for help. Soon blue-skinned Unfric grew above me. He didn't hide his surprise, seeing me in one-piece. He carried me into the safer place, where I was being dressed. Maaetris was by me as quick as a flash as she showed surprising to my view.

"On St. Waidwen's crown… what is going on here?", I stammered in fear.

"For the last few weeks ciphers have kidnapped people for research. They are so many as rats. We tried to discover their hiding place, but those, who went there, haven't come back. Expect you", Maaetris looked at me suspiciously. "They mask themselves very well- and don't work alone. An even worse- people help them.", Maaetris stopped, squinting her eyes. I sensed growing anger in her.

"That is?", I posed a question.

"Magran priests. Their presence is only disgracing our country! They want to drag us away from our mission of guarding the Godhammer pilgrim trail. To destroy the order! But it will fail for them."

Meanwhile I began to think about entire incidents, having reminiscened meeting with Magranite.

"We would have found base of these little shits somehow, if we hadn't encontered on roadblock. We lost many good people because of it".

"There is an arch killing everyone who is close to it. For the exception of ciphers I suspect. We can only reduce the number of those monsters, when they attack us. Behind the arch they are out of reach.", I sensed irritation in Maaetris voice.

Unfric clouded over, looking into window. "For what sins Shining God have visited that Dyrwoodan plague on us? What are we doing wrong?"

"It's not a penalty, Unfric. It is a warning."

Unfric didn't say a word this time. After a moment I heard something from her what I wanted to know by myself.

"How did you manage to escape?"

"I was running with all my strength in legs. I used the moment of their inattention."

"You couldn't have got out without map. They are gigantic and dangerous. Only person knowing them well would be able to leave."

"I was lucky then."

I tried to convinced him, not wanting to reveal, what really happened. Maaetris and Unfric looked at each another. And then they let me rest...


	3. Chapter 3: True cause

**CHAPTER III: TRUE CAUSE**

Nervous night had come over the order. Everyone was irritated with recent events.

In the meanwhile I was lying in my chamber, thinking about that what had happened in sewers. I was afraid to thinkwhat would have been if I hadn't got out. But my heart was tormented by something else like I had been rescued by Magran priestess! She was the last person I would expect something like that. Followers of the war goddess had no easy life in Readceras since Saint's War happened. Their faith had been made illegal withe them being thrown away beyond the dregs of society. The more I couldn't understand acting of that woman. She had a perfect opportunity for killing me. It was still haunting me so I couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow in the morning I would be facing hard training!

* * *

I went to sleep at dawn, but I woke up soon. I left in hurry. At a dais I saw crowd of people. Maaetris stood proudly around them. I had the impression that falling rays of the rising sun made her skin some "fluffy" as it was feathering of the little duck. Her silhouette emanated the eminence and expressive women's shapes. Dirty thoughts crossed my mind. It was good nobody heard it. Currently a short prayer sounded as Maaetris started her speech:

"Due to yesterday's attack we need to intensify trainings. I am afraid regular patrols are needed. Know it is not enough to simply flap the stick or sword in order to kill. If you not understand the cause, for which you are doing this, you will never defeat the enemy."

She started pointing one by one with fingers.

"What is your cause? Let me guess, fame, wealth, ingratiating yourself to the others, even devotion. But where is a place for the true cause? We put the idol on a pedestal instead of somebody, who deserved it. Do we really want to be like the rest of world? That is our supposed thanks for liberating the country from the Aedyr bastards?"

Silence was so deep that ears were being hurt by it. Even the wind couldn't dare now to sing. After a moment Maaetris' voice increased, carried with passion and incentive.

"What do you think, why we had losen that war? Because Dyrwood was better in military? Bullshit! Divine King had to fall, because we have banished him from our hearts. We have to carry our sins for many years. And if you not understand it, especially you, we will never regain the lost favor. Neither save our souls from degradation after death. Eothas gave us another chance, hope for his return, and how do you pay tribute to him? Ignorance? I have never seen worse recruits in my whole life. Allowing themselves to abduct.

Her voice became mocking a little.

"Those abductions are a sign we do not realize our mission properly, my brothers and sisters!", Maaetris went down and started strolling. "This time tomorrow you will be beginning patrols in the sewers. You will make a new map. The purpose is to root that grime up from there. If you come across anything, you have to report me. Whether is it bright?"

* * *

After that ardent speech a grueling training started. Maaetris was arousing in us desire for destroying the enemy. It was hard to transfer it into wooden effigies, imitating 'heretics' guilty of regicide. I couldn't concetrate. My thoughts couldn't break away from the priestess. I needed to track her down. Suddenly the mighty blow affected into my spine. It was Unfric. He challenged me to a duel with his arrogant face. Apparently aumaua was in very good humor as he empathized his role too much.

"Beg for mercy!", he started fooling around. I would split my sides laughing because of his contortions. I replied mordantly:

"I do not think you know, who you are dealing with, you blue piranha!"

He attacked with crazy fury. Fortunately, I was more dexterous, I put brutally the quarterstaff into his eye. Aumaua howled in pain and blew me down with huge kick. He pinned me with his great foot, rising quarterstaff burning with blue fire. Scared, I rose my hands in defence. In a flash it was knocked out from his hands by Maaetris, crushing aumaua with her hard stare.

"Control yourself, Unfric. Anger not always is deserved, it is necessary to know when it should be risen.", she turned him away from me. "Seraf, no dirty tricks. You are not a rogue. It was example how not to behave. I am ordering the break, and next ability exercises."

Everyone started to leave, including me. Unfric moved somewhere aside, very angry that couldn't have had his revenge. Calling him blue pirahna had to be painful. When it came down to the pirahnas...

* * *

Now it was the perfect occasion. I came close to the hatch cautiously. If I went down, I would certainly leave the afternoon training. For a moment I hestitated, but there was no discussion with my soul.

I slowly went downstairs. A deep darkness and an ominous noise of the sewer embraced me. Squeals of running rats were dying away deep inside, reflected from walls of the sewers. Road seemed to be an eternity. From the other side I got used to such at church, but it wasn't very pleasant. How in a such maze I could find priestess? Would the purpose in itself help me? I stopped for a moment and focused on my soul strongly. I felt its excitement with spiritual energy penetrating my body deep inside. And then I found, 'I knew, where to go'.

The dark corridor turned right. Behind the arch there was a a little bridge with a dam. Next to it a small spring of the clear water drained of the opposite wall. Beneath a dais could be found there, forming a pool with water flowing to the barrier. I saw there a hunched figure wrapped up in purple cape.

"You should not be here.", I heard her voice.

"Maybe I wish to be here?"

I answered, walking over. The priestess didn't move, she cast only a suspicious look into my side with certain dose of mercy.

"What do you want?"

"You could kill me.", I started. "You didn't do it. I must know why?"

Silence answered me deeply. She was about to leave, yet I caught her. She reacted with aggression and almost pushed me off the bridge!

"I need to explain nothing! Especially to people like you!", she snorted. "Let me go, or you will be sorry this!"

"Until you tell me."

"If I shoot you down, there won't be a reason for you to stand! Leave as long as I still have patience!"

"You will not do this"

Priestess softened soon. She came back to the small lake and sat down at water in silence. After a moment she summoned me with gesture to herself. She fixed her eyes into the pool surface as she said:

"Isn't your order telling you to eliminate heretics?"

"I have no reasons to attack. I told them- nothing."

I looked at her friendly. Magranite tentatively took hand, she had been holding on the hilt of the sabre.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you kill me now in the name of Eothas?"

"You saved me. Why would I be ungrateful?"

"But you serve St. Waidwen. It ought to be a good reason."

"Whether it has any meaning now.", I sighed heavily. "Can I know your name at least?"

The woman was silent, taking a long time of thinking. In the end, a reluctant reply was uttered. I learnt she called Loeuna. She was to say something, when suddenly caught me and threw ahead of herself, falling down next to me.

From opposite side some hooded shadows flashed. One of them seemed to look around. Strange feeling forced its way into my mind as if a mental knife was penetrating the space. Shadow tried doggedly to sense my soul. Soon I saw flames of the purple blade and crazy attacks rained out of blue. Loeuna got up. In her hands began to gather divine Magranic power ready to crush the enemy. Suddenly I screamed, when blade broke me through.

My memory faded away with feeling of pain blasting my mind into pieces. Fragments of mixed memories interwove into chaotic events' sequence, my soul was struggling in spasmodic suffering. Then came darkness...

* * *

Loeuna took me to consciousness uneasily. My stunned and horrified mind joined the normal state slowly as hardly I stammered:

"What happened? It feels like… somebody have cut out my memory."

"The cipher held us by surprise. Bastard, got what he deserved! We were lucky, there was the only one. With more could be a problem."

"What has he done to me?! My head!", I put hands on my face.

"Have you never had a contact with ciphers? It is a standard attack, cutting out pieces of the enemy's soul in order to power their own abilities. But they are able to do even worse.", Loeuna became quiet. "For example, to tear the entire soul, to play with mind, to cause the victim experiencing pain again."

"I don't want to listen to it!", I interrupted her. "They are some sadistic monsters! Where are those coming from?"

"They're searching victims for their experiments."

"Experiments?"

"I make no secret that research are- extremely brutal and painful."

"Wait… what do you know about it?", I looked at her frightened.

"It's not what you think. Kidnappings began from my people. Bodies were in poor state, saying gently. Not saying about souls. Perhaps they will never return to the Cycle. Later orlans started to carry others from surface. "

I swallowed hard. I didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to me, if I had fallen victim of those experiments.

I moaned. "Maybe regular patrols are still- good idea."

"What?", Loeuna rose with anger. "Let those fanatics not meddle or it would end badly!"

"Ciphers are annoying everyone."

I tried to convince her. In her eyes appeared anger.

"Believe nothing what they tell you above! My people have searched a way to eliminate animancers from the beginning. However fortune smiled on us since abductions have moved to the paladin territory. Somebody is going to loose a lot of blood at last..."

Loeuna smiled sneeringly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If your order really wants to prevent abductions, let them have not an excuse to fight against us... In Readceras Magranites are blamed for every misfortune...", Reflection embraced me because of those words. What if patrols are only a lid in order to persecute Magranites?

"You should have been back there a long time ago. I will see you to the door."

I agreed. In silence we were going towards the hatch, not even thinking about that, what happened until now.


	4. Chapter 4: Servant of two men

**CHAPTER IV: SERVANT OF TWO MEN**

In spite of improving situation in the order, Maaetris was disconsolate. We adventured deeper together with Unfric, although recruits did great progress in fighting. We tried to investigate mazes, but still unavailingly. Ciphers were coming and leaving from nowhere. Sometimes Magran priests seemed to observe us from distance, but as soon as we headed for them, they enigmatically disappeared in darkness. I felt that Loeuna hadn't told me everything. From the other side she didn't avoid meetings, and I appeared as often as I could. Diurnal patrols allowed me to do it, but I had to have eyes like a hawk. I met with her in a place near the barrier, more low of the water level. It was a rubble heap, having hole in the wall, similar to the solitary confinement. There wasn't too pleasantly, but ledges were enough to not stand in the water and to last those few talks. Especially about lower level of sewer level full of odd, wild beasts and ciphers with the passage killing everyone who tried to get across. Their hiding place had to be there, where paladins couldn't have reached. Even a prayer to Berath lost its power faced with sealed trap.

* * *

Sewers were peopled by various dregs of society - bandits, thieves, prowlers ready to cut throat for seeing only a shadow. Ciphers had gained 'monopoly' for ruling as everyone feared them. But Loeuna didn't take an interest in the sewers so much as I. She wanted to find about my past instead.

I began to think up, but priestess, to my surprise, realized it quickly. Apparently, I couldn't lie. So, I told Loeuna about my life in a home-temple. My foster father, Vailian in origin, played first fiddle. He didn't want to hear I could have other vision of life than his own. I was supposed to be made a priest with no discussion. The only thing helping me to forget about it expressed in spending time in the temple garden. I loved taking time to plants and looking after them. I was imply proud of having green fingers. However priests laughed, claiming that plants became my lovers. In addition to this, I had been surrounded by book piles and dreams about journeys, what was unusual for typical Readceran as stay-at-home better.

Yet priests aggressed sometimes, usually when I broke their rules. I couldn't have forgotten the day I left temple willfully as a boy and got to the city. After my return I was shutted in the cellar with no food or water as a punishment by my father. I had been getting sick for a few weeks.

There were also those, who looked at me with sincere concern yet not a result of worry, rather angst. I had a feeling as I had been taken under protection forcibly than goodwill. Moreover, rumors told I had thwarted father's life, though it was perhaps far-fetched. Sometimes priests' rigor drove me mad and I almost wanted escape from the temple, but as I quickly understood, there was no place I belonged. I had to accept my fate.

My story seemed to touch Loeuna. Fortunately, her heart wasn't made of stone.

She seemed to not fit in with picture of Magran priestess I had been inculcated before. She was to be a monster of the worst kind that desired Readceran bloodshed with permanent hatred to everything in our lands.

Simply our souls had been joined by bond of liking quickly. I repaid her in food theft from order kitchen. At least I had also other purpose. I need to eat evenings for the sake of exhausting trainings.

* * *

As our trainings started to take place in open air, number of patrols had been reduced. We were practising long marches around city to improve our stamina in case of journey. Because it made my meetings with Loeuna difficult, I hit upon a idea of letters dropping to the sewers hidden in supper food. It was risky, but I worth of it. I was more frightened seeing her in danger than myself.

But not everything went my way. When I was dropping my letters I was encountered by Unfric!

Aumaua eyed me up and down suspiciously. "Water isn't too cold in the sewer, is it?"

I told nothing and wanted to leave, but Unfric held me.

"What have you got there?"

"My supper. This bread's stale. Water could help it."

"So, you need sewer water to do it?"

"I didn't say-."

"Stop lying if you couldn't do it."

"Let me go! I am starving!".

"Indeed", Unfric clenched his hand. "Interesting you smell of sewers even after bath."

Unfric frowned.

I wanted to wrenched myself free from Unfric's grasp, but his might towered above me. Aumaua are really strong creatures. Unfric continued:

"When I saw you, I knew there would be trouble. Gods do not curse their children without reason. Your parents understood it well. Who would like to bring such abomination up-".

"Shut up!", I shouted. "What have I done to you to treat me like that!?"

"Those like you are a flaw in our society! Because of those like you my wife-!", Unfric stopped talking. In his eyes I noticed tears as he tried to stop them.

"So it's all about your wife?", I whispered.

"She left to the Cycle because of the child cursed by gods like you. It was a penalty as we had married against our families. After her death they didn't let me remarry."

I tried to cheer him up."I am so sorry."

My words probably made Unfric even more angry. "What can you know about it! Nothing! You will never start a family! Any woman won't even touch you!"

I lowered my sight in embarrassment. He was right. Unfric was looking beyond the horizon.

"Go... But if I see something suspecious from your side one more time, you will be punished."

That sentence fell from the Unfric's mouth very confidently. In a dither, I disappeared in my chamber, thinking about Unfric's story. So, loss of his wife and birth of Godlike child caused, how he had treated me. But I realized that I did not understood his situation at all. I had never known so little about life as that day...

* * *

On the next day before daybreak I sneaked to the order kitchen. This time I noticed sizeable sheet of meat instead of bread. Loeuna would certainly be glad. Hurriedly I took meat, hiding it under my armor. Perhaps it wasn't good idea, but it was the only way to not arouse any interest.

According to my predictions Loeuna delighted in meat as I brought her only bread so far. She got the sizeable stone immediately started and put the raw meat on it. When a meal was ready, Loeuna munched whole pronto. She had to be hungry as a bear.

"The last time I had eaten something like that- It was so long ago-"

Loeuna was lost in memories. "It was really hard there. In the- resistance."

"Resistance?", I asked out of curiosity.

"I had been involved in resistance movement in the days of the war. More precisely during purges."

"You never talked about this- much."

"Not everyone accepted Waidwen's reigning in Readceras. Many were disappointed. They expected something else from the king, who according to them, went insane or deceived them or, what was worse, did everything for the reasons only known to himself. We gathered all outcasts of religious dissenters, heretics not accepting the authority, everyone who disagreed. We were a blasphemy not wanting to submit themselves to his will. Even though we knew, we were a mere drop in the ocean of faithful to Waidwen, our movement was supposed to 'open their eyes'. Chances of it were- fewer than poor in the beginning. When our power grown enough, we demanded our rights with Waidwen's power cut down.

But we failed. Someone betrayed us, I have no doubt. There were no explanations or judgment! Only a slaughter! They treated us like bandits!"

Loeuna's voice cracked in one moment. I laid my hand on her shoulder in a gesture of solace and care.

"I remember it as if it was today-. My friend was pregnant at that time. They didn't spare her. They were slaying everyone with cold blood!"

"But you survived."

"Because of my sister."

"Sister?", I asked almost shocked.

"Yes. She was my younger sister out of- many brothers. My Natlan family came from Ixamitl, but a long time ago we relocated- to Readceran lands, losing contact with our former culture. We were Readcerans- Everyone of us followed… Waidwen, when… he had been rebelled against Aedyr. We gave him… throne. It was a shame that on so long. We thought it would be… a better solution. But my… sister believed different. She didn't glow with love for gods, she thought if Eothas had a finger in every pie, he would make a dog's breakfast of everything. I disagreed with her, but I was afraid of her words. Individuals not tied to any deity had reasons to fear after death."

"Soul lottery.", I interrupted.

"Lack of any god worship is the biggest- crime through pantheon's eyes. There is no mercy after death. Of course she ignored my religious drivel, Waidwen didn't care her under political consideration, but it wasn't so in terms of- faith. She disliked his religious bullshit. So, she jawboned the movement for more concrete steps, including supposed assassination and dethroning. But we didn't want to kill anyone, we only demanded laws of existing in the country. And what got we in exchange!? Calling us heretics and regicides! Because of man, who you serve!"

"You sound like you nurse a grudge against me!", I reacted sharply.

"You can think about us as friends, but nothing can change, who we really are. If it is necessary, I won't hesitate. And what about you?"

I remained only silent. I was really long silent…

"You know, you will have to do things, you cannot avoid. If you don't cope with it, you show weakness!"

I couldn't believe I heard such words from Loeuna's mouth! If Maaetris… told me it yet.

"You don't believe in destiny at all, Loeuna. If you did, you would have abandoned me to my fate. Not only I have dodged between the truth and the lie.",

In her eyes flashed a deep reflection, a flame of internal quarrel. I thought that something had been in her soul not wanting her to acknowledge.

"You are right. You take recall my sister. So much."

"Was she a Godlike?"

"No, she wasn't, but there is something in you, what reminds me her. Simply. I know it's a silly explanation. She was unhappy woman not understanding gods' will, so she had to pay price for it-."

"I wish I hadn't got to know her."

Loeuna looked at me with fear and sympathy at the same time, I didn't know for me or her dead sister.

"Believe me, I wouldn't wish knowing her on you.-", she said enigmatically and grimly, as if there was hidden some dark secret.

"You're keeping something under your hat.", I looked at her deeply.

"Nothing. Question, what you will do with that? I can see, how you have been in two minds about it. Wouldn't it be better, if you pull the plug on it?"

"Are you mad?! I'm not afraid of them!"

"But you will be-"

Those words crushed my mind. Perhaps Loeuna was right indeed? I had fought with my thoughts mercilessly for many weeks after all.

"What should I do then?"

"You don't fit there. You have never fitted. Believe me, Magran's fires will transform you into better being-"

"It isn't so simple as you think!"

"But it would be better. Our meeting hadn't been accident. If you want to help us resolve cipher problem, you had to stand with us. You can't be a servant of two men. Not in Readceras."

"I'm not in mood to talk about it.", I replied.

She nodded her head and had a long thinking in the darkness of the rubble heap. After some time Loeuna took her purple cape off, approaching to my side.

"I wish you take it.", she got cape into my hands. "Here, made of vorlas. It belonged to my sister."

"You cannot give me this. That's your family memento!"

"I'll give it whom I want. And I wish it to be you."

I put the purple cape on. It was very humid and destroyed. Suddenly Loeuna touched my face. I would have protested, if I had decided to do something. Her fingers moved on my spiral birthmarks under eyes, linking into the weird pattern on my spiny head. Gentle touch was wandering after my skin as Loeuna hugged me. Nobody had ever treated me into that way. And never before had I been so close... to the woman...

* * *

When I got to the surface, it was snowing at the courtyard. I thought, end of the year had approached. Having come back to the chamber, suddenly paladins blocked my way, armed to the teeth. With no word they led me to upper chambers. Inside I saw Maaetris. She was standing above some sheets and crumbled food waste. Her hands seemed to shiver, but not out of fear, and rather than great agitation.

"You have ten words.", she exploded, not raising her head. "Ten words to tell me, why you, a Godlike paladin of Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr, are familiar with the Magran priestess!",

In my head was flaming. I was silent as a grave.

"You have nothing to say!?"

Maaetris shouted and knocked letters off the table with the sweeping move of her hand. Now I was sure that somebody blew the whistle on me. Or found letters. But how? Apparently, I had to lost bread with letters from my hands, before I reached the hatch.

"Where- is- she?", I heard a question.

"You will learn nothing from me!", I growled threateningly. "I've had enough of your pack of lies!"

"Do you know how traitors finish?", Maaetris got up and started circulating around me. "But it doesn't have to be that way. It's the only one simple question - where is she?"

I was silent as a grave again.

"Well- if you don't want to talk, you will be forced. In the dungeon!"

Paladins violently caught me and started pick at themselves.

"You have no right! No right to do this!", I was struggling desperately.

"I have the only right.", Maaetris voice sounded imperiously and with the contempt. "I can wait. Unfric was right as to you, bringing me these letters. Not only are you a thief, a liar, but also hopeless effigy of gods."

Aggression burst out in my head, so I started fighting with the guards. Nonetheless, my revolt quickly was crushed. The scream of despair and disagreement spread around the room out of my mouth, drowning in- darkness.

* * *

"Talk!"

I heard irritated voice. In my head arrived one thought: I will tell them nothing! Soon I felt taste of blood, my nose was bleeding.

"It is only the beginning...", I heard. I looked at Unfric. Then doubts appeared. Maybe if I ratted Loeuna out, they would let me go? No! I learnt too much to do it to her! She was right! I should have disappeared a long time ago! Suddenly went another blow . Tides of pain shook my body.

I groaned pathetically, covering my mouth in order to stop bleeding. Then I got beating again. Someone reacted to my surprise.

I recognized Maaetris' voice. "Stop it! We are supposed to examine him, not to beat!

"That's the only way to make him talk!"

"Superiors will not be pleased when they learn about it! Priests too, if they see him in crippled condition when he come back home!"

"You feel regret for him!?", Maaetris let go Unfric's hand and replied with quiet voice:

"I am your boss, am I not?"

Unfrik snorted and left me alone. So I am coming back to the temple... I didn't already know what worse... perishing on tortures or by priests. Maaetris gave Unfric sign to pick me up. They accompanied me to that horrible cell.

"You will have enough time to think about your behaviour.", I heard confident voice and the sound of closing door.

* * *

Bleeding fortunately stopped at nighttime and I felt better. Unfric appeared with few paladins at dawn, declaring that he was taking me home. We went to the courtyard, where Maaetris stood. I saw sadness with dissapointment in her eyes I had to cause with my rebellion. Suddenly I felt dislike, espiecially from superiors who were watching me with dose of the contempt. Strange shame crushed me as I hung my head.

When I raised it a city was portrayed before my eyes. Interested in the new view, I stopped thinking about unpleasant situation quickly. Huge, pearl palace towered over many houses and buildings. Under it there was a big square with narrow streets and corners. More close to methere were market stalls from which I smelled heavily seasoned mulled wines. I realized that I had just wasted a chance of the last hope.

When we turned behind market into one of narrower and less busy streets, I felt dizzy. I started groaning and begging for drink. Irritated Unfric sent one of his paladins for the mulled wine. When he came back with the bottle, I drank whole content of it immadietly. Hot drink burnt my throat so painfully that I splashed it on paladin faces! I got away, trying to be farthest from Unfric as possible. Soon my eyes noticed familiar view! My heart was beating so intensivly! The way into sewers! With supernatural power I jumped inside...


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary

**CHAPTER V: SANCTUARY**

I was speeding like wind. I could hear footsteps of enraged paladin band with Unfric ahead behind me. I was weakening in the constant run, but I wasn't allowed to stop! I had to shake off my pursuers somehow! Nonetheless, thoughts became confused in my head, legs moved in its own direction. I was going down more and more low.

Uncanny view of the large precipice strewn with net of small corridor-bridges appeared above my head. Opposite I caught a glimpse of huge wall with strange tile structures and large windows. There was a single arch at the bottom, access to lower level, killing everyone, who tried to approach it.

At that moment I realized, I fell into the trap, having blocked the return road for myself. I had my heart in the throat as I could disappear nowhere, the nearest corridor was too high for reaching it. Then Unfric caught up with me. He laughed bitterly at the sight of the trap.

As soon as I was attacked by the band of his feral dudes, I was knock down, then pummeled. I didn't give up and I spat into my torturer's face. Disorientated paladin jumped away immediately, but shortly after that I was crushed by metallic pain cutting my lips. I couldn't almost breath with blood in my lungs. Soon somebody violently grabbed me by legs, brutally thwacking at rocky ground. My bones and muscles were being tormented by pain, hardly I breathed. I made pathetic sounds in order to catch air. Feeling of the airlessness became more and more strong and unbearable. Unfric didn't leave me alone, caught me by the neck, holding in mighty grasp.

"Scream now- Beg for mercy!", he laughed into my face. "I cannot wait, until you are flayed above!", I tried to break free, but afterwards the grasp balled. The darkness came before my eyes, the air began to become heavy and dry, radiating with unbearable burning heat.

Having cried, Unfric released me. A firearm bullet had lodged in his shoulder blades. Chaos blended with shots and burning air as paladins became attacking each other! Finished off by figures holding guns, spilling from behind the arch! Chaos became more and more indistinct, until it disappeared at last in the… emptiness with air gradually getting cold. I could only see, how some people bent over me- Then I fainted.

* * *

My body was trembling in shivers, being sticky with thick sweat. Currently freezing cold water overflowed on my face, washing out a taste of blood in my mouth. Breathing was still painful, but not so much as earlier.

Loeuna's face came out from shadows. "Lie calmly."

"What are you doing here?", I asked. The priestess took a seat at me.

"You're in a safe place. My people brought you here. As… a prisoner. With your buddy, that aumaua."

"Call him like that one more time!", I snorted. "It's his fault! He blew the whistle on me!"

"What have you told them?", she became worried.

"Nothing! They threw me into dungeons! I had escaped and I need your help."

"We are in the Sanctuary, we call our home that place.", Loeuna told me.

"Everyone here follows Magran. I'm afraid, I cannot protect you anymore, I have already caused many troubles for myself, when I admitted knowing you."

I got hold of her hand with unrest.

"Don't expect receiving you with open arms. You come from the order as well. Regardless of your beliefs."

She wiped my sweaty face with kerchief. I felt much better, but the body still was achy, every bone made life a misery.

* * *

When I recovered, Loeuna took me to the leader's headquarters. It turned out that there were ruins built in stone, reminding so much a sacred object, it had to be a reason for Sanctuary name. On my way to it, I saw different figures, watching me reluctantly. Magran followers were apparently anxious in my presence. Priests lived together, although they had their own rooms. We reached the main square in ruins at once. On the other side of it was located an oval room, forged in stone.

When a door opened, I noticed hanging cage inside. Its interior was swollen by bluish, muscular shape of Unfric. After a moment Loeuna was called inside. When I entered there with her, flowery columns riveted my attention together with mosaic floor and its round patterns. It was something beautiful. I noticed some kind of chapel and the altar too. We stopped walking in the middle of room.

After a moment somebody began to come from shadows. First what I saw was well-built man, looking quite threateningly. He was past his prime, grey hair revealed no longer young age. His face was harsh and wrinkled. Then I perceived flaming bomb on his breastplate, Magran's symbol. He had to be Dyrwoodan. I tried to pretend not seeing that, but he caught a sight of it. As soon as he noticed it, a grimace appeared on his face. I gulped hard.

"You do not awake pleasant emotions in me.", he told with low voice.

"It is not my fault.", I replied coldly.

"Perhaps.", Dyrwoodan smiled crookedly. "Nevertheless, your buddy would tear my people to pieces.", he looked at Unfric. Aumaua was sitting in some catatonic state, bent, his lifeless eyes disappeared in mosaic. I wasn't sure, if aumaua slept in that way, but something sowed doubts in me. "Strong beast, I saw how he was throwing my people like scraps of paper. A lot of hands were needed to restrain such untamable force."

"Had you saved me?", I asked with hidden, stoic calm. Dyrwoodan looked at Loeuna.

"When something happens at the bow never escapes my attention. But it is unimportant.", the man approached to my side slowly. "Godlike, you are walking on thin ice. Do you consider us friends? Do you forget who sowed this hate?"

"I have just left the order.", I tried to convince him. "Tell me, what can I do to prove it."

Dyrwoodan burst out short laughing. I didn't know if he had expressed a contempt or a mercy.

"You can- do nothing to prove it!"

"I have abandoned them for you!"

"Oh, really?", he asked, when Loeuna impacted her eyes into ground obediently. I didn't give up.

"I need only a shelter, please! I cannot come back up!"

"Like all of us.", Dyrwoodan turned his back and remained silent for a moment.

"So, you wish to live like a rat in this underworld? To fight everyday battle for survival?",

An emptiness fell in my head. I was contemplating. And I couldn't find the answer. Dyrwoodan shook his head in disappointment.

"That said, you have made your choice. But my people want to see, it was right one. Your stay here is entailed with some conditions.",

Weight was lifted from my heart. I felt that I would agree on everything, as long as I can stay.

"You will be working for us. Don't try any rebellion or escape or you will get to know my less pleasant side. You mustn't see anyone expect for Loeuna, not even walk alone without permission. Food is depending on the behavior."

After a moment Dyrwoodan gave the sign to lead me out. An echo brought the faint voice of Loeuna, who started talking with Dyrwoodan.

* * *

The first night in the Sanctuary wasn't calm. I felt nervous there as something was trying to enter into my mind. But maybe that was only my imagination? From the other side view of locked Unfric didn't give me peace. I tried to convinced myself that aumaua usually slept like that, but my intuition claimed something else.

Entire lower level was built with strange not fitting architecture to the one of higher levels. Flora climbed around wall, so stone tiles looking like dragon's scales together with mosaic floor. Arched vaults had numerous ornaments, but were much smaller. The only exit, I known, led through the murderous arch.

Finally, according to Dyrwoodan, Magranites began using me for personal needs. I had to bring food for them and kill monsters near the Sanctuary. It was possible to find skuldrs, spiders, bigger rats and sometimes dragonlings called wurms. But real Magranites' problem was not food, but debts. They owed their lives to the black market in large part. But tradesmen had cut access to their goods down, demanding to repay a debt. Soon Dyrwoodan was going to meet with boss to find solution satysfactory two sides. In my surprise he took me with himself. It was another test for my loyalty.

Black market was located deeply in caves below the arch. It was a place full of local thugs, scum and a lot of market stalls.

"It is you again?", Natlan woman dressed in elegant coat spoke to us. "You will not even get a rusty pistol, until my boss sees thirty thousand copper pands!"

"I have come here to negotiate. Lead us to him", Dyrwoodan explained his purpose.

"Hey! I am not a servant but a huntress of slaves! More than one of them will escape if I leave", she pointed near-by cages. "Besides, boss won't change his mind. Unless...", she looked at me as if she had already noticed me standing by Dyrwoodan.

"Gee! What a unique specimen!", she clapped her hands. "I would value him about ten thousand copper pands!", When I heard that I loosed my temper. I yelled at her.

"I am not for sale, stupid bitch!"

"Forgive my lady! It won't happen again!", Dyrwoodan responded to it quickly.

"Slave whip would learn him good manners in short order", merchant laughed, touching her cheek.

"Let us forget about and cut to the chase."

I walked away in asked by Dyrwoodan. Barely I stopped burst of anger. I wish I had come to black market. I headed towards wagoons. I saw cages full of slaves inside behind them. There were three girls - elf with burning head, dwarf with no eyes because of the strange growth and aumaua shining freak solar light. Eothas Godlike at slave market? It was last thing I expected to see. I came closer to their cages. Poor children!

"What are You doing here? Why have You not got a brand?", aumaua pointed at hers.

"I am not a slave. I would like to examine you.", I replied to her.

"Are You going to buy us?", burning elf sizzled.

"I am not going to. How did you get here?"

"Parents had sold us, when we were infants", radiant aumaua's eyes widened. "They say it is illegal. There is probably better above as walk there only those munchkins with long ears. And you can live in the orphanage, if you have luck."

"Or at the church!", Death Godlike chimed in. "But it is rare case."

"How disappointing! Finally clergymen would do something better than praying", aumaua snorted. "I should now walk city streets with pride, not sit caged! Mister Shiny had to play a trick on mum, when she was giving birth to me-", I burst out laughing. That small girl had really a sense of humour.

"You are overrating temple life, my child. It isn't so colourfully as you think. I know something about it."

Eothas Godlike was surprised. "Are You from temple? I have never see nobody from there at the black market before."

"No, I am with them. There. You know who's this?"

"Oh yes, those are very good people. They aren't buying slaves. Similarly to spiders."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Spiders?"

"Do not listen to her!", Fire Godlike chimed in, sizzling with tongue. "Our glowfly is imaginative."

"I didn't make it up, you slant-eared torch! I swear I could see how spiders bought variuos things at the market! It was funny. And scary. I thought they wanted all merchants to be eaten, but they weren't hungry as clearly."

I fell into a pensive mood. Suddenly elven head heated up. "Interesting... "

"Somebody is going. Please, leave us and be careful. Evil people would like to do thy harm."

"Thanks for care."

I said goodbye to them.

Suddenly my thoughts were stopped as somebody barred my way.

"Look, who is wandering without his master."

Deep voice with Aedyran accent sounded. Three big guys dressed in impressing, aristocratic robes grew before me. They sank their unfriendly look in me, smoking cigars with nonchalance.

"It appears he is a stray dog. I can't see brand on his face.", cigar of one of them went down a little.

"Good. You know our mistress needs mature man, she is an artist. She won't settle for ordinary slave, my dear... "

The biggest man gave a scornful glance to children's cages.

"And this exotic male... should live up to her expectations doubly!"

Then two of them were going to capture me! With ease I caught one of would-be abductors and I threw him into booths. Suddenly the second one fell on me with the knife in his hand. Fortunately he missed. Children were watching with fascination I had beaten those three fools black and blue. The rough stuff attracted attention of the entire black market. As the result I was showed with Dyrwoodan the door. He was very angry, when we returned with nothing.

* * *

The brawl got a lot of publicity in the Sanctuary, whereby I had a lot of trouble. Through my behaviour they disagreed about reducing debts and all trade was banned until further notice. It meant that I had more duties. I was working hard in order to feed every Magranite. In return I got bad food, about skuldr's piece, whether wurm's I couldn't dream. I was also exposed to harassments by guards. They plagued me and bothered in my work. But women were able to be much cruel. They mocked my appearance, moreover, my sex and manliness, telling I was emasculate. As if all that weren't enough, Loeuna became a cold bitch. She did nothing to help me or prevent guards from taking my poor combat rations. At the same time, her thoughts were flooded by darker emotions largely. She tried to seduce me in intention of ridiculing me possibly. I resisted her antics, but it only provoked Loeuna for more and more brave behaviors, albeit hidden from the eyes of the others.

One night rocks slumped in Loeuna's room. In the wall a hole came into existence. It was enough big to sit down there, and what was more to fit in a half-lying position. The entire chamber looked like ordinary cave, had no door. In the entry a curtain was hung, inside were even no windows or bed, instead of it only a bedding made of some cloths, probably vorlas, and little table for the food and candles. I was called to mop the small rubble heap up. Stones were not numerous, yet I was dog tired, working slowly.

Unexpectedly Loeuna appeared. At first I didn't look through her. I was in no mood for her actions.

"Are you running again?", she told, having blocked my way. "Are you afraid?"

"What do you want?", I asked angrily. Loeuna smiled in that way I couldn't stand.

"You are very shy. Unnecessarily."

Her hands moved after my chest lustfully, what sent shivers up my spine.

"Tell me, you can show me these beautiful birthmarks all over your body-", after those words I pushed Loeuna aside.

"Stop it! You are annoying!"

"Have you ever thought why?"

Loeuna suddenly changed her voice tone. I told nothing. But Magranite stubbornly continued.

"You were persuaded to be prudish. You don't know much about women and this is why you feel embarrassed. At least I don't blame you for that."

She whispered.

"You had spent so much time in the garden with plants. In solitude fearing your own masculinity."

She sighed as seductive as possible.

"Tonight you have nothing to fear. I have weakness for such exotic men like you. I- can't help lusting after you!"

"Are you out of your mind!? Look at me! Can't you see, what I am?

"Hadsome man."

"Disgusting! It's forbidden!", I didn't manage to end, because she put fingers on my mouth.

"In your heart you desire it… You are only ashamed to show it…"

She touched my body with her hips. Instinctively, I moved back. Then Loeuna began to bring more and more closer. I had a feeling as if she was penetrating my armor and was consuming every corner in my body with her leering look. I was still moving back, not realizing, that instead of saving situation, I made it hopeless. It was getting unpleasantly for me, I breathed with difficulty, nerves tore apart my skin, poured in thick streaks of sweat.

Finally, I touched the wall my back. Loeuna was only watching my face with her libidinous smile. She whispered something tempting into my ear, caressing my neck.

"You are here not to refuse me, aren't you?"

Everything happened so quickly. Loeuna's mouth hit with mine. With no subtlety or fine experiences. Disgusting kiss brought fury exploding in my head.

"Enough!"

I growled, when saliva started flowing in wounded mouth.

"Stop being a bitch!"

Loeuna didn't answer, fixing her greedy eyes on me. That sent shivers up my spine. There was something about those magnetizing eyes, so full of desire, so dark as the abyss. I was looking at it and looking, couldn't stopping. Some power broke barriers of my mind, penetrating deeply core of my essence. Suddenly everything wasn't so brutal and full of aggression. Shame or fear hadn't already overweighed my thoughts. Heart was thudding on breasts, while more stronger lust was firing me up from inside. I let passion broke the last wall of decency.

Every Loeuna's touch kindled my senses and caused shivering. I gave myself over passion, while flaming touch of Loeuna's tongue was crawling on my excited body. She was all over me, petting my sweaty skin. Her hair, her breasts, her kisses... Oh, my gods! I was groaning with delight, burning in erotic fever with whole cave! What a wonderful feeling! What a pleasure! I wanted more! More! And I had no need coming to my senses! I wished only to lose myself in ecstasy! Within seconds crushing shout shook my conscience so hard, thus I caught the deep breath.

It seemed to me that I awoke from deep, hypnotic illusion. I felt dirty as if somebody poisoned my mind with perverted desires! I realized, that I was gathering Loeuna to me in suggestive position. What the fuck I was doing!? With brutal move I dropped female body from mine. Then Loeuna's face deformed in an animal fury like face of the small child whom favorite toy was taken away. She jumped on me! I caught crazed woman. Yet she became so strong that I couldn't stop her frenzy. At the last moment I deal her severe, really severe blow on head, and damaged a jawbone thirsty sensations.

Louena was howling awfully from pain. Blood was gushing from her mouth, flowing on naked breasts. I only stared with lifeless sight, gasping from dismay and shock. I took almost mechanically my armor laying somewhere. Putting it on anyhow, I flounced from the chamber with drunk step. In the shock it got across to me that I felt like having a long bath...

* * *

Night-time events turned out to be only a beginning of troubles with Loeuna. I riled Magranite with refusal, who as part of the revenge, put me through real hell! She sold others dramatic story about raping her. Enraged crowd decided to lynch me for that! I was attacked as I was being tortured me on the floor. Suddenly somebody with all their might put the rag into my throat, trying to stifle me by my own blood. Fainting, I heard only a woman's voice yelling in hateful fury to gut me between legs with knife. Meanwhile, a shot cut air through. People froze. I spat the rag stained in blood. My head was spinning, I could not breathe, I felt so sick.. Shadowy figure with the handgun approached. I blacked out.

When I woke up, everything was aching me from feet to head. Local 'doctor' got the order to cure my wounds. He forced me to drink some disgusting mixtures due to intense mouth bleeding, pouring them into open wounds too. I thought that I would explode from pain! He took his anger out on my body in order to cause me as greatest suffering as possible!

When my wounds were cured, I was locked in a cell inside room with Unfric and Magranite leader. I was sitting there angry, hurt and deprived of food. I never mind that I would miss comfort in the order! I could see every person waiting only for chance to throw stones in me, believing I was a pervert. Soon I learnt Dyrwoodan was going to sold Unfric and me into slavery due to their debts. That's why my punishment had been changed into performing as repulsive work as my 'act'. I had to clean the worst conceived dung and shit with my bare hands! Contact with the human excrement turned my stomach and I found disgusting even touching myself.

I felt so humiliated and downtrodden. And everything because of that frigging viper! I hadn't met her since that time. I didn't even want to think about her. But anger blasted my soul as that shitty bitch seduced me then at night! From the other side maybe she feared Dyrwoodan and there was a reason for her behavior. But I felt something was wrong...

All of sudden a vigilance dispersed my thoughts. I looked at the door, something happened behind them. Having focused, my soul sensed familiar mental knife penetrating the space. The door of the cell lighted in purple flame to fall out with boom. A swarm of ciphers flew in! I pushed them away by kicking. Suddenly one of orlans jumped on my head! I was scuffling in despair, but in vain. When I fell on the ground, I felt mental binding, and then I could only watch how ciphers were pulling me by my legs.

At the exit whole band, trying to kidnap me, was attacked by Unfric, who had destroyed his cage! He slayed everyone one after the other, revived me with command, gave the weapon and entered the fray. Maaetris' learning flowed into my head so passion and anger carrying me into battlefield. Somewhere in the distance Dyrwoodan shadow blinked carried by ciphers. I tried to follow him, bleeding, but then I saw Loeuna. She had no chance to save her leader. Orlans paralyzed her too. I tried to help her, but pain I had got recently, crushed my mind again. I fell to the ground, coiling in the agony. Within seconds power of my will neutralized suffering, yet it was too late.

Orlans had disappeared with their victims a long time ago! When situation calmed down, on the battlefield was only Unfric chasing survivors. I came closer to aumaua.

"I have nothing to do with that!", Unfric snarled. "I have unclear memories from- my cage. It is strange- Some kind of aura rules here similar to- that one at the arch. Can you feel it too?"

"It matters not, Unfric! Ciphers abducted Dyrwoodan!"

"Bullshit. They came for us. I awoke when they were forcing door of your cell. That Dyrwoodan bastard not even budged until I left my own. He didn't raise his finger to save you!"

"Dyrwoodan had to be surprised. Loeuna told me once, she had searched solution of cipher problem... The attack is a consequence of it. Most probably they wanted revenge. Please, help me. I cannot leave it! We have a chance to gain a recognition in the eyes of others, saving their leader. Do you want to see those little shits finally getting the order under control?"

"And who is saying it? But…", he fell into a pensive mood. "Perhaps you are right, maybe in some part. Magranites will be owe their lives to us..."

"Let's move, time's running out!"

We left in hurry. At Sanctuary lay unnatural peace. There were neither living souls neither guards. Maybe it was better until we find their leader. Reached forking corridor with the arch. But something was calling me from there. Something strangely- familiar.

Suddenly the vision tore my mind. Unfric took his weapon, hearing my shouts ready for the attack. I held my temple, not being able to endure psychedelic images. Those all things about research known from Loeuna went to my head, Animancers were ready to stop, free victims with… an object brutally cutting with bright outlines in my… mind. After a moment the vision exploded with light and pain restored me to reality.

Unfric raised the eyebrow. "What has happened?"

"I know exactly- what to do!"

I approached the arch. Then I took a step forward! Soon after that I was on the other side. I called uncertain Unfric to myself. Aumaua didn't overcome with surprise, when he went in one-piece.

"Have you ever been in a royal palace?", I asked hurriedly.

"I have. Why are you asking?"

"Are basements of the castle joined with sewers? Is it true?"

aumaua nodded and led me through sewers into the target. We had to climb up the corridor-bridges above our heads. The view was impressive, when we were there, the huge abyss outstretched in black emptiness under my legs, it couldn't see the bottom. Passing on the other side after laborious march, we reached the familiar sewer. We had to be close to the surface. Opposite the palace foundations appeared soon, stone handles at wall led to the basement.

* * *

When I opened a hatch, the basement seemed to be empty. Cautiously I skulked between barrels. On walls torches were on fire, the basement wasn't large. I moved forward into stairs. Leaving the basement, a marble white of the palace stunned me. It reminded the temple a little, its arches were huge. Rows of columns built the spectacular, monumental corridors, at the bottom it was possible to see a beautiful courtyard with huge walls full of sharp towers and rocky gouges. Soaring steeples towered above them, blinding with its pure light. One of it was very high widening into oval shape at its apex looking like some kind of crown. Unfric told that the highest steeple was a sanctuary and my target.

So, I had to come down towards the courtyard, get to the parallel wall and to the tower. As easy as ABC! Theoretically...

With my heart in my mouth I moved forward. There was no possibility for my appearance not attracting undesirable attention. Guards were watching me, but presence of Unfric masked me effectively. With nervous step I turned left, searching for tower's entry. From the side of the courtyard there was no access to it, I had to go back and enter inside identical wall hall with columns, kept an eye on me by others.

Going, suddenly I noticed the arch decorated with crystal implanted in the wall crosswise. Inside a small vestibule was located leading to the sought tower. At its both sides, where windows were, I saw a garden. A blossom grew and tangled in chaotic patterns, even a noise of the small waterfall could be heard from a distance. Huge crowns of trees sometimes occluded windows, entwining grooves in marble.

I asked Unfric to stay there and observing if someone was approaching. As quick as a flash I got to the stairs and began to climb…

Stairs were small, sharp and narrow about the spiral shape. I was walking in almost endlessly, listening to the sound of my own moves and looking downwards, whether somebody couldn't see me by chance. Having reached the top, I experienced the real admiration. The oval sanctuary glowed in silver of crystals, everything was made of it! Both the roof, the floor, and the walls. And a large, statue of unknown kind, looking like crossing the eagle with the lion, holding in its beak a thing I came for: St. Waidwen's crown...


	6. Chapter 6: Blood ties

**CHAPTER VI: BLOOD TIES**

The statue stood on two legs, although its front paws were quite low. Standing up on lower, and then on higher paw would let reach the crown for me. Not taking a long time thinking, I made first footstep. Crystal surface was quite slippery, I had to very be careful to not fall. Having hung on, I began crawling in the direction of the paw back. Sweat was flowing on my skin, yet I hadn't even climbed higher up.

When I already stood up on the paw, I realized that I had to face extremely nimble… jump. Could I reach higher paw at all? It was situated differently, claws tightened inside as if it was supposed to hold a large pearl. Doubs embraced my mind for a moment. It was so high… I reprimanded myself for those thoughts.

I jumped…

Within seconds cold gaze of the statue glared me with fear! In panic hardly I got hold of hooked claws, falling down from such height would end in breaking my spine. With heart in my mouth I climbed inside, gasping. I was laying quite long. It was good the crown was so low, because I had no more strength to climb. Before I got it out of the beak, I had eyed it carefully. It was attached to the statue's tongue diameter. It was small size, simple with a few ornaments of vorlas wrapping its circlet as soaring segments of sickles. In glassy-diamond interior twinkled some sinister purple. I got impression I had seen it somewhere... That impression pulsed in my soul strongly...

With those thoughts I reached out…

Suddenly the crown twitched… and… jumped out of the beak, hitting me in the face! I screamed, plummeted down frightened to death! I landed on the lower paw, then I slid to the ground. A hard pain cut my bones, I got it badly. Everything around became cloudy. I was dizzy, blood was gushing from my forehead. It made me so much ache! I couldn't get up for a long time, still groaning as if somebody was jumping in full armor on my lungs! Move!

I lifted my body up in groaning. On my skin passed some strange wave, I got better, when a view sharpened again. The crown was situated close to the exit at sinuous stairs. I ran up in anger and I was to catch it, when suddenly it escaped me as it echoed i with metallic soundn the towers stairs! I couldn't believe my own eyes! It had to be some terrible mistake! But that vibrating sound made me aware, that guards would be here momentarily. I had to catch that annoying thing as soon as possible!

Not wasting time, I jumped into exit with drunk step. I could see nothing besides metallic jangle still rumbled in the tower. Suddenly I tripped over stairs to flow down! Hitting in alarmed guards. I was lucky, that their bodies softened collapse, but I had no time to complain. Shouts and din sounded from a distance. The noise grew and the floor carried vibrations of footsteps. In my head fell a panic, however the crown quickly reminded me about the task. All of a sudden it was in my hands! As if it was alive...

In that very moment first guards came out from behind the corner. I ducked out, then moved forward, running like hell. Behind me a chase began. And before me also. They were trying to surround me. I had no chance of losing chasing, I didn't even know that castle to disappear. I had to run more quickly, if I wanted to flee. But the speed aura decided to have some rest that day. What the hell was happening with paladin abilities! In madness I was speeding through white corridors, from behind its windows the courtyard shined. My heart was thudding so hard I thought it would burst with excitement. Shouts and commands reached my ears. Big wave of guards armed up to the teeth emerged opposite me. I turned left sharply, trying to missed them.

Then a bronzy ring sounded. Damn it! Whole city would chase me in the short run! Suddenly something whistled under my legs. Those were arrows, pain cut my bones. I got! However I caught some door. I rammed them, hitting on the courtyard. A thought about defeat crossed my mind. But rising adrenaline gave me power, I hadn't already felt pain in a shin or fatigue. And all of sudden paladins caught me in flight! I felt nerves tearing my guts! Damn it! Situation had to be really bad, since somebody had called paladins here. I broke free, trying to remember road to the basement. But the memory led me down with instincts all the more. I wanted to be far from chase then!

Panicked, I charged snowy garden. It covered in blossom about fanciful patterns and wide-stretching creepers. Ground was filled with something in the shape of the litter, decorated in species of unknown flowers, fallen leaves and bushes. Deep inside there was a wooden bridge over a pond and the waterfall, being the only way getting other side. Opposite was garden patch of vorlas cultivation, where some slaves were working. As soon as they saw me, they quickly left with fear. The nearest trees built a bare vault from dry weeds, rousing sadness and the impression of silent accusation to me. But I had no time for that. Paladins were treading on my heels. With despair I searched for the place, where I could hide. At the far end of the garden it must be something like that.

"There he is!", I heard calling. I made for the bridge. And then bad luck met me! My hurt leg didn't withstand, in slack boards rose a hole, so I plunged in water! Crown, thrown far away, flew around the sheet of waterfall. When I tried out to turn on my back, suddenly something heavy sprang out the bridge at my body! Huge paws caught me by the head as somebody tried to duck me! I attempted to plash, to struggle, but hostile power was too powerful. Agressor wanted to pick me up, but my resistance caused I only flipped over upside down. I managed to take the crown, before the huge kick threw me out behind the waterfall into the black abyss! It became strange water tunnel later. Some hooks emerged on its walls, but I was falling too quickly to catch them. They wounded my hurt head and didn't almost gouge my eyes out! I was rolling through tunnel transformed at the bottom into the wide container, and then into the familiar sewer. Pushed off from mass of water, I dove badly in the thick surface of liquid. A weakness embraced me, I wanted to swim out at the last reserves of energy, but the armor caused drowning. I was suffocating. The darkness hit to my eyes, I felt it sucking the soul out from the body... It was over...

In that moment the air was forced into my lungs with heart-rending pain paralyzed my breasts. Familiar stink of sewers 'revived' me, when somebody brought me out ashore.

"You nasty pig!", a row of razor-sharp fangs appeared above me. "How could you do it!?"

Hardly I recognized Unfric's face swollen from anger. He held me against his gigantic wet bulk not allowing to move.

He screamed loudly. "I should have killed you a long time ago! Knocked such scum like you off!. As soon as I heard the bell, I already knew you had got into mischief! Do you think you can do what you like!?"

He hissed like a furious snake.

"Eothas told me to do it!", I gibbered.

Unfric laughed. "Don't kid me! You can't even lie! You deceived me for the last time! I will be watching with delight, when paladins bust your guts! Where is the crown?"

I was silent. Aumaua slapped my face in a fury.

"Talk, you stinking shit!"

Suddenly he pushed my head into water! It was much worse. I was able nothing to say. That beast was going to kill me! And then he let me go. I was panting loud because of flooded lungs and pressure in larynx. At the same time, anger rose in my mind. I wouldn't let that bastard win! I didn't exposed myself in the palace for nothing! I gathered the last power to sit down. As soon as Unfric surfaced and put the crown, I took it from under his nose! Aumaua didn't almost tear himself apart in anger, seeing that he was deceived again.

I heard spreading echo of rhythmical footsteps. Paladins were approaching... I had no chance reaching the arch in ruins. I couldn't even walk normally. I was exhausted and wounded as well. What I had been woven in! I halted, when I recognized Maaetris emerging from shadows. With a few Fellows of St. Waidwen, who kept her company with Eothasian priests in shining amours. One of them, in a scale armor, paid my attention. He had dark skin, short brown hair and hazel eyes. Shame and fear transfixed me. That Calbandra... was my foster father! He called Lugiccio, it was him, who found me, as well as looked me after. He also fascinated me with temple gardening. But it was also him, who wanted to arrange my life according to his beliefs, trying to make me a priest. My condition disgusted Maaetris, however Lugiccio seemed to be only sad. He nodded in some disbelief, he could see me out of condition.

Maaetris told sharply. "I need no explanations"

I noticed she was holding hand on her weapon. She came closer, but Lugiccio laid his hand on her shoulder. Maaetris reacted with aggression, didn't let stop herself. She came more and more closer to me.

"Leave me alone!", I shouted. "It's all your fault! You didn't want to listen to me, when you had a chance! You wanted to see me in the dungeon!"

"My child, nobody is after your blood", Lugiccio said. "From whence your rebellion came? Why have you done this?"

I was silent bitterly. Lugiccio lowered even more. On Maaetris' face appeared strange sneer of amusement.

"Still you think there is something worth of talking?", she asked rhetorically, and then growled to me.

"Give the crown back or you will regret you were born!"

"You won't be telling me what I should do! ", I snorted with hostility.

"So you will be dying in the dungeon, blasphemer!"

She attacked me in the name of St. Waidwen! I lay down on the ground, hiding the crown under my body. I would never give it back! But my resistance was too weak. Maaetris' companions twisted my arms to tie them with strong bonds. Then she took the crown under my body. After then drenched Unfric appeared in the group.

Then the air swirled. Piercing squeals and whistles sounded. Purple flames spread above my head. A group of charging orlans fell out of darkness!

"Ciphers! Kill them all!"

Paladins attacked the enemy and priests began to cast prayers. Maaetris retreated, keeping the crown in motherly embrace. Unfric attacked the crowd in animal passion, grinning and almost whirring like haunted dog. A chaotic fight flared up around. Beams of ectopsychic echo flashed creating treacherous "bridges" in the air. In my brain ruled a confusion as the power of ciphers was rumbling there. Thoughts were a burden to me, as if somebody nailed my body to the ground. Only pain was pulsing rhythmically in temples and breasts.

Unfric managed to resist casted wave and rushed at orlans with the fanaticism. The plenty of long ears surrounded him, purple blades were cutting his muscular silhouette. Coastal aumaua withstood quite long. Suddenly huge electrical discharge got out of any cipher taken Eothasian priests to edge of the endurance. Their souls flamed 'to detonate' in horrifying psychic explosion. The nearby blast of pure force crushed some paladins' and Unfric's hardiness. Their woeful shouts filled the air up as they fell to the ground in servile devotion.

A really powerful cipher had to be in a group. And ruthless, because Maaetris stopped fighting with the enemy in one moment and she attacked her own companions! They, totally surprised, lost their grip. I was watching it scared to death with horrific cipher powers. And I saw, that the more she was whirling in puppet frenzy, the more I regretted her. She finished off her buddies and when she went normal, not even realize what she did, because somebody dealt with her in no time. Everyone was defeated so quickly...

"Take them to the laboratory...", hardly I identified familiar Dyrwoodan voice vanishing in the sinister silence. Terribly weakened I faded away.

* * *

Images were whirling in my head, when I woke up. Stink of blood and sweat overwhelmed my senses. It was terribly hot. I felt like undressing. I noticed rocky vault through odd fibrous coat. I had to be in some cave near the sewer, because rocks dripped with water. On the walls were hanging sizeable wet cocoons. Some empty, some held corpses of naked prisoners in agony, as well as skeletons, bones of poor men, who were killed by the terrible cocoon or something much worse. And then the cold sweat started flowing on my… skin.

I was laying immobilized in the similar cocoon, and my face was touched by something disgusting! Fleshy fibers wrapped my body so strongly that armor tore my skin, piercing with sharp metal slices my muscles. Opposite me a purple shape shined soon. The crown seemed to be only light source in that slimy cave. Its radiance lighted adra altar, on which it had been laid with depths of the cave. There were hanging more ghostly cocoons with paladins, priests and Unfric cramming full in its fleshy interior. Everyone was lasting in catatonic sleep…

Maaetris and Lugiccio hardly fitted among glutinous fibers attached to the armor, joined together with bodies. Around there I noticed odd contort devices, some tubes and bars, containers covered with slime, from above green mists rising, and tables full of blood with heap of unpleasantly sharp tools…

What an insane place!

Suddenly an echo of steps reverberated. Somebody was coming… or something... I heard unfriendly hiss. I just saw three figures and some smaller creatures surrounding a triad… Their ears turned out to be orlan in origin…. Two higher figures were similar height, but third towered them a little… It was skinny, wore purple robes with high collar and moved with levitating step. Under double eyes as black as the abyss moved huge, disgusting, spider fangs… Oh, my gods, what was that monster! It raised brown-plated hands with disgustingly hooked fingers in mysterious gesture. Calling two figures closer. In the light of the crown I recognized that Dyrwoodan and a woman with brown, wavy hair, dark eyes… Moment! No, not she! Not she! I wanted to shout, but I stopped myself at the last moment.

_"Fear not..."_

That thing… that thing… could speak! Its… shout was cutting in my mind with bloody letters! I felt as if it would tear my soul apart!

"What- are you? ", I replied uneasily stifled by fleshy fibers. An arachnid approached the cocoon I had been laid in.

"This is one of the Vithrack!", Lugiccio's voice sounded in distance. "They are deadly… dangerous and intelligent. They can do those strange things... with our souls."

_"Vithrack? It is meaningless how you named us.", _Vithrack's gaze as deep as the night pierced my mind.

"_You can hear us because we allow it."_

"What do you want?", Maaetris asked with unpleasant tone.

_"And you?",_ Vithrack told. _"Mortal, I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark. You believe that you follow a path of your patron, but in fact you wade blindly through bog of your faith, trying to ingratiate yourself to one you have fallen from grace."_

"Hold your tongue!", angry elven voice just yelled in the cocoon, when something had penetrated Maaetris' mind.

"And get out of my head! You will pay for this insult, in the name of St. Waidwen!"

_"Your words are as empty as he is now, wingless one.",_ Maaetris trembled in reaction, how she was named. Claw-like fingers of Vithrack touched near-by machines.

_"Like everyone else, you were born into bondage. Into the lie sown by gods and a prison that you cannot taste or touch. Millions of years after your soul has been forgotten, we will still endure. Because your kind worships only shadows of a real power. You are like children turned round from the campfire, not able to see the real fire in the cave. So, Eternity has you…"_

"Bullshit!", Lugiccio shouted. "Gods will punish you for such arrogance! You are only animal, nothing more!"

He began coughing and smothering. Air was less and less inside…

_"Confidence born of ignorance. Many thought about us in that way, believing in differences lying in them as a civilized race."_, Vitrack's hooked claws shifted around on machine surface._ "We know sins you concealed inside your soul. They are growing light in our thoughts like a rising sun. Justified by you with faith for better tomorrow. In truth, we are not interested in dark of your soul, Calbandra man. We truly care about foster child of yours. He sacrificed so much and now he will sacrifice much more."_

"You will take- nothing from me!"

I began to struggle. Suddenly pain crushed my body, I heard sinister shriek getting out from Vithrack's fangs.

_"Fear not. You were given a strong soul. We had an inkling of it, before we were able to feel it. For this reason, we were observing relationship of yours and Magranite's. Fascinating closeness of two small creatures. So different as similar. Soul energy was just boiled by power of your emotions in the sewers. We have still felt those feelings of friendship and hidden fears. But Loeuna knew she had got a task about undisputed importance. She became only a toll that you shall be soon."_

My head burned with fear and anger. I wished to tear to pieces that monster! All Louena's behaviors because of it?

I yelled at the arachnid. "What have you done to her!"

"Do you believe in something happening against my will?", the priestess spoke quickly. "You are so naive. Our relationship matters not in the face of my people. I have never searched solving of cipher problems. I had to devise it to win your trust. If you had left your order in less tense situation, events in Sanctuary would have been different possibly. That said, I couldn't let you see our collaboration with ciphers. What would you expect from Magranite?"

"Don't say that. Loeuna, wake up! This monster has- indoctrinated you!"

"He hasn't, my dear. Vithrack is the only hope for my people. He made a suggestion of protection in exchange for help at his research. He had sealed an arch with abilities extended by animancy. He killed unvisited guests, protected us from threat above. In the beginning Vithrack experimented on animals, then volunteers. In the end we were forced to looking for potential objects-"

"Potential objects!?", Maaetris yelled out. "You called my recruits potential objects!"

"Deal is a deal.", suddenly Dyrwoodan spoke. "Vithrack was true to his promise, so we to ours. This is- fascinating creature. He got me to know such things, which your primitive country will never find out. Not everyone took to his truths.", he looked at Loeuna. "But at least nobody betrays their ideals. Finally, the justice will be delivered!", he turned around to Eothasians.

"Can't you see that? You have marginalized us, making to live like rats in the sewers! If Vithrack fulfils his promise, you will be begging for mercy! And taking into account our power! I'll do Dyrwood a great favor!"

"You sound like Skaen follower, not Magran. There is so much pain and bitterness in you..."

"As a human I'm ashamed of such shit like you walking the Eora! After Saint's War I devoted myself to The Dozens who swore protecting Dyrwood from its enemies. We heard quickly about fatal situation of Magranites in Readceras. I had a long walk through White March mountains to achieve my purpose. And then- my anguish was learned by one who I owed my calling. Vithrack let me see him and closed a deal. It was the only being understanding pain in me. He gave me hope for that what your god took: justice!"

It sent shivers up and down my spine on his words, a silence fell, as if nobody knew, what to say. Emotions began to seethe in my head. However not for Dyrwoodan's words, but Loeuna's, her silence wounded me much more. I looked at her with disappointment and irritation.

"You- viper! You told me- that you didn't collaborate with- ciphers at first. You truly saved me because of Vithrack? This a price of mine I'm worth of?"

"Seraf-", Loeuna's voice distracted me. "I should tell you something. Your "father" exactly."

She took a look at Lugiccio. Yet he ignored Magranite's gaze. I felt they knew each other before.

Silence fell into the air.

"You haven't changed at all.", Loeuna laughed nastily. "You were a coward then and you are a coward now. Seraf inherited a- courage from my sister."

"WHAT?", I screamed, almost breaking fibers attached to my face. "Impossible! I never believe that! Never!"

"My nephew-", Loeuna approached. "You deserve to know the truth. My sister was pregnant, when she came to me. Already she had been wandering around far from city, stealing food from peasant fields. She was caught red-handed by a slave. He took pity on her owing to pregnancy. She spend a couple of days in his stable, but she could be there until childbirth. So she made a decision about coming to me and asking for help. She didn't want to worry me before. When she gave birth to you, she was sick from despair. You were an abomination in her eyes as you reminded about gods she hated. Your 'disease' obsessed her. She wanted to 'cure' what you are. She thought she found solution by forbidden soul manipulation studies.

_"We allowed your mother to working together. We were to help in removing divine legacy of her son. But we refused. We were not a monster harming babies. We felt empathy and understanding for such fragile small creature you were at that time. One touch would bring a fate worse than death on you."_

"Two-faced scoundrel!", Maaetris shouted suddenly. "Vanish in soul lottery!"

Vithrack said nothing allowing Loeuna to continue.

"When my sister learnt about refusal, she went insane. She told me she would remove that godly abomination by herself as she loved you. I couldn't stand doing nothing. I was running scared she would eventually perform experiments on you. Other Magranites wished not to butt into it, but they told me to do something.", Loeuna stopped walking. She was looking intently at distance, while memories were awaking in her soul.

"I decided to run afoul of my sister. I took you to the safe place. It was there, where my sister had come along. You should know it."

"Temple of Eothas...", I guessed with disbelief.

"Yes...", Lugiccio sounded bleakly. "Your mother belonged to the priesthood like me. When I find out her expecting a child, I banished her from the temple, charging with clergy compromise. But I would have had blood on my hands if something had happened to her. I tried to find a girl, yet I had to stopped as rumors about me and my potential child were spreading faster. Then Loeuna came, and I took you under protection. My conscience forced it too as your mother declared herself as Faithless. It was the worst thing may happening to every clergy. However I worried about condition of my soul. So, making a priest of you supposed to be a penance for your mother's blasphemies and my mistakes."

I was silent as a grave overwhelmed with that. I felt like sinking into the ground. I couldn't believe my own ears! Everything I believed was a big lie? Together with stories about founding? It was beyond belief! Anger, even revenge burned in my mind. Couldn't stand blinding silence, I burst into tears:

"Why- haven't you told me? Why!"

"Understand! I couldn't have behaved in other way!", Lugiccio's voice was cracking.

"Keeping me in the temple like in cage?"

"You think it was so easy to hide scandals before divine? I had to behave against my faith to hide the truth from Waidwen. He would had called us heretics if he had discovered fact of your birth. I only wished to make home for you! I brought you up as my son. I was suffering trouble of feeding and upbringing. Can't you appreciate it?"

"You are coward, not my father!"

I yelled at him. But I got wise to something much worse- much worse-

I looked at Loeuna with grimace on my face. Auroch's shadow! I felt sick and a wave of the vomit erupted from my throat! I began surging on walls of the cocoon as some savage. Maaetris in disgust averted her gaze. Suddenly something shot from arachnid fangs, cutting the cocoon. Fibers holding me inside broke and I fell on the rocky cave bottom, wriggling like an eel. Vomiting was burning my throat, I thought that I would throw up my intestines!

It had to be a bad dream! But the terrible truth staggered my brain and another reflexes shook my body. My soul was fracturing because of sinful caressess I made with my own aunt at that night!

"You- You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that what you did to me!"

"I don't know what are you talking about.", Loeuna said with emotionless tone. I thought I would explode from wrath! Apparently, Vithrack cared about my anger, because its voice sounded faster as I wanted to speak:

_"Think about it in experimental category. We are researches. Every soul hides its dark side. Faded sins waiting for awakening. You were in ignorance of nothing in order to serve us better with knowledge of your nature. We had to make certain that you had strong soul."_

"There is no justification for your acts! Never was!", my tears were flooding the floor.

_"You do not understand us. It is so- typical. Even though, we are owing you explanation of our purpose. We fell prey to animancy once, next we became researches and saw beyond nature of the world. We impressed animancers with our intelligence and comprehension. One day we traded upon their weaknesses in order to flee from Dyrwood. We were hunted by Dunryd Row, but they do not appreciate our abilities. Some of their agents betrayed organization for us helping find new hiding place. We understood then, we are more civilized than we thought. We were not an animal anymore, how we had been convinced. We decided to search for place, which would broaden wisdoms of our studies. We found it in Readceras, under its capital city, in ruins. We could progress our research due to shady characters and animals living here. We were studying many things, touching deeper by degrees. Then we saw a future of this country at the first time. Despite of knowing course of events we made decision of no intervention unless we were authorized for such changes."_

Vithrack remained silent for a moment, staring inquiringly at Loeuna. As if it was expecting some answer of her, even some questions. But nothing happened and the cave was rumbling from its thoughts.

_"Do you know where soul wanders after death?"_

"To Hel", Lugiccio spoke on a whim, if he was intrigued by arachnid's words. "The netherworld. Souls reborn there under gods' watchful eyes."

_"What if we told you, it is a illusion feeding on your souls? Existing in one purpose: to hold sway upon you, because you were one par with those who you worshiped. The cycle is a lie, telling everyone they are surrender to deities' will. You are not. Each of you carries a particle of tied god. There is no restraint in knowing the truth. When you look at the sun, you see it as bright and warm. You could not notice its total nature, until it becomes black. It is not a opposition, it is a complement. Like water gives life, so it destroys. Like Magran warms with her fire, so she can free its destructive power. This knowledge is available to all of us at coming forth beyond existence imposed upon you."_

Maaetris started fidgeting restlessly in fleshy cocoon. She remained silence. As if she realized with fear that arachnid words were a truth. I got the impression that she had carried some painful secret about she would like to forget. Then animancer continued:

_"But this world loves schemes. Closes all in limits. When you really see beyond the Shroud you will understand, that death, life, light, fire, water or the revival mean nothing. They are formless, although some shape got by them is prone to forming. Therefore it is possible to change the nature of its inside. We reached such conclusions, when we consumed a lot of souls. We could transform them according to our wishes. Enhancing abilities of our own soul too. Sealing the arch was possible because of it and we truly sacrificed a lot of power to protect Magranites."_

Its black eyes penetrated corpses in the cocoons.

"Interesting. I have never heard similar nonsense.", Lugiccio said with a hint of mockery. "Engiwthan ruins here? Under the city? Please, enlighten me why."

_"Engwithans had their kingdom farther than you think, my black friend. These sewers were built based on location of the ruins. But it doesn't matter now"_

Vithrack stopped for a moment, and then was stroking the crown with its hooked fingers and said to me_. "Do you know why it was you to bring us the crown? We had foreseen you wouldn't fail. There is something about your king in the crown. A fragment of divine soul. It formed this wonderful thing. A form that will be given to it should transform it in the way we wish. __The energy of god vessel has limitless possibilities of absorbing. However it is very dangerous for non-kith like us in directly way. Therefore we need a relay, something what neutralizes this destructive influence. Individual such as you, about the strong soul, is able to keep the flow without the immediate disintegration of your own essence. It is a little sacrifice for the world indeed…"_

* * *

Suddenly Magran priests caught me and tried to put on the adra altar by force. I started struggling, a will of the fight awoke in me. But not for long. My scream cut the air, when I touched my head in daze. Interdiction disorientated me quickly. I could only howling, brutally held against adra table. I felt that I was stretched out on the altar and my limbs were tied with some bars of metal as the calves and elbows. I was staring at faces of surrounding persons. Having none sympathy for me. Loeuna seemed to be far, far away, penetrating my body with apathetic look. Vithrack stood above me with the crown in talons. I noticed then four "thorns" looking like blades on its chest. It sent shivers up my spine.

"_Fear not. It will not last long. But it will be unpleasant. Very unpleasant."_

Meanwhile Maaetris began moving violently, shaking the cocoon with Lugiccio. Both tried to destroy it. But with no result. Cutting the cocoon was a great challenge for unarmed, only a power of aumaua could defeat fleshy walls possibly. But they couldn't rely on Unfric as he still had been in the arms of Morpheus. Arachnid, irritated that they dared to lengthen its ritual, turned attention to them:

_"Why are you letting us down? We do not wish a power or becoming a god. Such primitive desires of mortals are unknown to us. Yet we sense a longing for your lord in you- You are waiting for his return, aren't you? We shall be the cause of Shining God walking between you, in transformed shape."_

Vithrack tempted them_. _

_"__Maaetris. You have been suffering too long. And too much- Wingless one. We can bring back what you had lost so long time ago."_

Its voice became hypnotic and sounded very promising.

"_And you, my dear Lugiccio, you will be basking in a favor owing to the fact that we will exculpate you. You will become the greatest servant of ours_. _Unrivalled by no one. Come to me, my children lost in the shadows. They will be guiding you now…"_

__In the air could be felt unendurable aura... Temptations of changing past mistakes to achieve the better future.

"Your words- are poison!", Maaetris slowly snarled. "You can change nothing!" I resigned myself to the loss."

Vithrack hissed with hostility, moving threateningly its fangs.

"How can you be so blind?", Lugiccio spoke to her.

"Are you out of your mind?", she scolded him. "This monster is a blasphemer! A murderer! And- it just wants to defile relic of your god! Do you forgot who you serve?"

"My god has abandoned me!", Lugiccio cried with despair. "Where was he, while his believers were suffering? Where was he, when Dyrwood crushed us in this bloody war! Where was-"

"Shut up!", Maaetris interrupted him . "Do you truly want to see your son paying the price for this absurd?"

"I don't want to know him! I had nourished a viper in my bosom!"

Hardly my heart didn't stop hitting! I wouldn't expect to hear something like that from father's mouth! What had I done?! Tears rolled in my eyes involuntarily.

"Listen to me, Lugiccio!", Maaetris shouted in anger, trying to talk some sense into Calbandra. Still he seemed to be deaf to her calls.

Vithrack pleased with a course of events returned to the table, on which I had been laid. Before I managed to react, its claws catched my temples and terrible pain pierced my bowels! As if somebody was cutting my head! In my spiracles spilled a sharp smell of blood spouting from my hurt mouth. I began struggling in horrific convulsions, as if I was being electrocuted. Immediately many priests got to the altar to hold my body breaking free from bars. Energy of St. Waidwen was soaking inside up, hacking my soul like a whip! It was dashing my mind and digging into every corner. My heart broke my breast, wanting to escape. Some dampness coated my face. Was I crying? No… those weren't even… tears, but only streams of blood! At the same time, fierce anger was growing in me inside strange presence. Presence, that terribly wounded shreds created a maze of colors, sounds and emotions. Its segments were speeding in the forced storm into Vithrack flesh, wiping the residue of ego…

As time went by, pain became blurry. As a sensation in the body with stinking smell of the fresh blood in my mouth. My soul was loosened by weakening energy flow. Everything became indifferent to me, including tearing anger. On the mental battlefield stayed the bloody snatch of fear… I felt with myself so strange. I was so hollow...

* * *

When Maaetris figured out, that convulsions had stopped, she hit the wall of the cocoon. She started pressing it. Her determination gave manacles violently blown out, and Maaetris crashed into the wall. Not wasting time, she began to scratch the cocoon, flaying her fingers… She ignored her pain, she knew she wouldn't stop, until she got that heretic with spider head…

The light of crown seemed to die down. It was levitating above the altar, cramming to the Vithrack's soul through the body of his victim. The purple energy was draining from Seraf's birthmarks and his bloodstained expressionless face. That view scared Maaetris. She knew she had to get out of cocoon, before it was too late. But it even didn't nod. But she was too stubborn to be a failure… Her mind remained determined and turned to the crown. She knew that he was there… She felt him… so close... like then. She gave the crown a stare. In its pale structure purple color began to close in, as if the violet cloud massed inside. It appeared to swirl and raged in a wild anger.

All of sudden the air whirled, then a powerful wave of the soul energy belched everywhere! Cocoons broke from its power as set paladins and priests free. A crash of something happened in tandem. Maaetris was held against ground. When she came around, she saw broken adra altar, and Seraf's body hanging lifeless from it, bent by copper bars. Behind him lay Vithrack at the wall, but Magranites were thrown somewhere in the corner.

It was hailing glassy shards with real "soul-storm" raging around!

Maaetris got up uneasily and began breaking through "tempest" toward altar. But it wasn't necessary to wait long for the fight. Out of the blue glowing blades showed. Ciphers attacked bitterly, sticking back the fanaticism of paladins. Suddenly purple flames went out, as mind blades, which were to invade the mind of its victims! They just… disappeared! Maaetris used surprising ciphers to knock out their weapons throwing them for her buddies. Armed paladins put surprised orlans to rout. Unfric charged, he broke the blockade of Magranites at the altar. His huge build fell on Dyrwoodan, whom face simmered with anger. Aumaua wanted to deliver him a blow, but Loeuna's spells hit on his back sharply. He turned around with his sword to her side. Woman started jumping around adra altar, trying to exhaust the aumaua, to sway him. Meanwhile, Maaetris and Lugiccio caught Vithrack. He looked exhausted and concentrated all his forces to not absorbing soul energy that almost forced him to do it in a direct way.

"Now you will pay for everything! ", Maaetris snarled, raising her blade. "In the name of St. Waidwen, I am bringing you to justice, monster!"

_"Your words mean nothing here.", _muffled voice sounded._ "You have no idea about our nature. You never had. Want you to lay a hand to the divine?"_

"Silence!", she yelled up in arms. "You are not my god! You has defiled what was dear to me! And you bear responsibility!"

She was going to run the arachnid through. Suddenly Vithrack sounded as if he laughed.

_"For years… You can hear us but you cannot listen to."_

Maaetris petrified not being able to believe her own ears. Her heart appeared to beating faster. Since her first time of beginning service in the order. She tried to show no emotion.

"Get out of my way!"

Dyrwoodan broke in, when Unfric had drown attention to Loeuna. He jumped between Maaetris and Vithrack.

"I serve the Dozens not for throwing my struggle away!"

_"You miserable mortal!"_, Vithrack spoke with voice not belonged to him supposedly.

_"You do not care about that blasted Dyrwood in truth! And we will show you why!"_

Dyrwoodan moved back scared like the others. At that very moment Vithrack's eyes flashed with a blinding light, and his scrawny fingers caught Dyrwoodan's hand. Images began swirling that man in the head, when he saw what his soul never wanted to watch. Half-crushed face of his parents showed again before his eyes. He was cutting heads of those small children's monstrosities again and his heart blew out of hate. Waidwen's Legacy fruited in revenge! And suffering. So intensive, being written on Dyrwoodan's face. He didn't even try to struggle, had no strength...

Maaetris felt compassion, drew the sword on Vithrack in order to bring him to heel. But then inhuman horrible howling pierced her mind! She felt head, her sword fell out her hands, her will power was crushed under the pressure of piercing screams entirely. Sounds became more and more unbearable, Maaetris felt almost how something skinned her. In a second horrible howling died away, however she couldn't move, groaning.

An unpleasant hiss sounded. Vitrack's eyes blew out, he let go Dyrwoodan crazed with pain. Then it walked to the centre of the cave, into the soul-storm. It turned away, looking for the last time at everyone and the altar. Some strange line of a smile showed on its fangs. It raised hands in some gesture of calling the energy to itself. Next bright lightnings fired from its claw-like fingers. Something flashed. Unleashed wave of St. Waidwen's energy shook cave up and paralyzed everyone in it. Moreover, tens of shadows, Cean Gwlas and phantoms swarmed in the cave astonished with sudden freedom from the soul yoke of Vithrack. It had turned into millions of ripped plates, bones turned to ashes. It had gone to the cycle.

The cave began to collapse. Unfric didn't waste time. He mopped his face of Vithrack flesh. He took dirty Seraf from adra altar, slinging him over his square-built shoulders. And he was running to the exit like the others. A road led uphill, stones didn't simplify the task, dashing in the blink of an eye. Pillars of the cave seemed to crush as well. Somewhere across them a purple glow forced its way through. From the wide exit a narrow corridor formed. Everything happened at full speed. First Maaetris let her companions go, what enraged Magran followers. An argument broke out. But time was going to spare nobody. Shadows and spirits didn't laze, guided by desire of a hunt for mortals. Dark souls attacked first, then Cean Gwlas' macabre shout sounded. Monsters slowed Unfric down. Seraf's body seemed to attract those beings attention as they tried to took him from aumaua.

He wasn't going to give up and he jumped into passage. But his muscular silhouette got stuck in narrow corridor, which began falling in pieces and dwindling even more so. Unfric thought feverishly what to do, when shady abominations were scratching his back, making a pass to Godlike. Aumaua was struggling, caving in passage more and more. In the end stones crushed him with Seraf. Loeuna returned in order to help. But aumaua was too heavy for ordinary human woman. After that Lugiccio appeared, and together with Loeuna, tried to pull Unfric up. Suddenly the priest terribly groaned as blood gushed under his eyelids. He fell down to the ground, paralyzed in pain. It were rocky "blades" of crumbling stones cut his eyes! Maaetris' reaction was instantaneous. As quick as a flash she rushed to save the unfortunate three. Falling into huge, breaking dome.

Suddenly rocks hung in the air, entire dust and shards began levitating... Air glowed with violet streaks. A purple vortex of the energy started to form, in which some shapes were looming. The more they were being formed visibly, the more stones returned to their normal time state. Maaetris rushed everyone, revived Lugiccio crazed with pain. But it was too late for Unfric. He threw only Seraf's body among stone avalanche in time, drawn more and more deeply into the abyss and darkness. The passage collapsed irretrievably afterwards.

The purple vortex of soul energy disappeared in the same time, crystallizing in a shape of the crown. It fell to the ground, buzzing with sonorous metallic sound. Eothasian priests took it back to the palace. When they had passed the arch, it turned out that it wasn't dangerous anymore. Remaining paladins were given a task of disarming Magranites. Dyrwoodan, to the surprise of the order, let be bind without resistance, what told others. Loeuna at that time, using confusion, got to her nephew's body. She tried to wake him up. Later Maaetris came to see what was happening.

"He is alive...", Loeuna told. "But is weak. Do something!"

She fixed her eyes on Maaetris's face. She tried to hide emotion looking with flinty stare at Loeuna.

"You are going with us", she answered shortly. "As my prisoner".

"Never!", Loeuna replied instinctively. She got up, consumed by anger.

"Don't count on it! What about him? You leave him in such condition?"

"Indeed.", Maaetris smiled cynically. "The rulers will decide about everything, is it bright?".

Paladins approached to took Loeuna. Between Magranite and her aggressors broke out a struggle, which was stopped by Dyrwoodan's voice. Loeuna felt even greater fury since her leader had allowed to be taken without least resistance. With angered face she punched aggressor. Paladin felt broken nose, his unearthly howling spread after sewers. Maaetris reacted fanatically. She attacked Loeuna, holding her against ground. Her weapon landed on Magranite's neck. Loeuna said nothing, focusing on more and more sharp pain. From cut throat blood was gushing with thick spouts. Maaetris in boiling anger felt eyes of surprised buddies on her, who seemed to condemn for too zealous behavior. Somebody shouted her name from distance. She awoke in passion and violently gave the priestess back in the hand of her companions.

When the last persons passed harmless arch, Maaetris looked at Seraf lasting in some agony, as if he was soulless. Across her anger began showing more clear remains of compassion and worrying. She came closer to touch with her hand Godlike's face, and then his neck searching for signs of life. Sounds of the command ordering awaking pealed out in the air. In vain. Dead silence filled Maaetris with a note of fear. She concentrated similarly as at the crown then. Suddenly essence of hers wasn't almost torn to pieces!

Surprised Maaetris was leaving somewhere as her mind was flooded with pictures of the unknown. Some human hunter, after a moment landing in a shining armor of Aedyr in elven war, blended in orlan warrior and dwarf performing twisted druid rituals. Their figures changed into broad-shouldered female aumaua, searching for new lands on a ship. Later images sped up, merging into nervous vortex of colors, sounds and characters. And then darkness came...

Some supernatural presence lied there, later sharp pushing took place like a cannon shot. Into the blinding explosion of a light. And Maaetris was in ruins again...

Exhausted with unusual walk of past soul incarnations. Quite stunning, she saw Seraf's eyes opened up. His empty sight was walking on the sewer walls, and Maaetris got the impression that she was observed, but not noticed. She snapped out of it despite growing fear due to more and more conscious blinking of Seraf's eyelids. She grabbed Godlike to trailing him. She didn't have so much strength like Unfric in order to carry him on her back. At the thought of aumaua she worried and tears washed over her face. But still, she had to find a way back to the palace. Going through corridors she had lost self-confidence for the first time...

As dark thoughts coming from everywhere began devouring her soul...


	7. Chapter 7: Gaun's Shade

**CHAPTER VII: GAUN'S SHADE**

Bitter cold welcomed my senses and body covered with some old clothing. My head... My poor head! What happened? What was I doing here? I could remember nothing. I noticed my arms had been tied. I was chained to the wall. I guessed it was dungeon. Stone boards formed a little cage with window leading to the world. It was very dark and wet there. Different thoughts I tried to piece together were passing through my head. I concentrated best I could. It appeared to me that more and more sharp beating of bells was reaching from behind the wall spelling dawn... With creaking sound of inevitable destiny...

Soon a door opened as Maaetris stood in the threshold. Saying nothing, she freed me from chains to take out up me in pulling grasp. I saw numerous cages with crowded Magranites' bodies. They almost devoured with their eyes the guards watching them. Suddenly they opened the door to one of cages as a few people were got out of them. When I noticed Loeuna's face, her view caused flood of memories. Adra altar... Cocoons... Arachnid... Crown... And anger... So horrible... So strong... that it could wipe this building off the face of the map.

Cold air quickly restored me to reality, when I left prison. It was dark outside, barely seen snowy blanket lay here and there. We were being driven somewhere at full speed. When we reached the gate of the castle, in front of me grew a seething crowd. Noisy multitude had gathered around ample dais. Few executioners dressed in red stood there, behind them were flaming red-hot hearths. On the opposite site there were numerous stakes.

A lot of shivers ran through my back.

Then I heard a voice of archpriests of Morning Council ruling regency. They hold the crown of St. Waidwen in their hands. I froze...

Huge roar of the crowd accompanying for its regaining reached my ears. I tried to remain calm, but the more longer all lasted, the more it was getting unpleasantly. Suddenly long list of crimes and sins I committed reached my mind including sacrilege, betrayal, conspiring and blasphemy. And then sounded those horrible words...

My heart died in my chest, I felt dizzy. Birthmarks on my skin began aching and pinching. I almost felt thick halters on my voice box... I touched my neck. Give me air! The air! I fell down on the dais... Executioners picked my sweated body. They immobilized me, making me to look into the crowd. I almost felt looks of women and men wandering after my birthmarks and bare skin. Stripping of the last shreds of dignity my undressed body. I just lowered watery eyes...

But nightmare had already began. In one moment I was taken from the eyes of the crowd to tie me to a stake. My heart was thudding, I breathed quickly and nervously... Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Magranites hadn't been treated better than I. They were also stripped of clothes and tied to stakes. Loeuna got stuck with her thoughts somewhere far from reality. But she was get to reality brutally, when one of executioners grabbed her by hair. He was holding sharpened razor and a knife. Loeuna was struggling, but executioner was stronger. He started cutting her hair, similarly to the others. But one of them stood by the hearth with some tool...

They were shaving priests heads off very quickly and imprecisely. In a second Loeuna cried just like small child. As she looked to my side, I pretended I couldn't see that. She got what she deserved! In the same moment executioner by the hearth turned to me. A large burning whip finished with sickle heads symbolizing Gaun riveted my attention.

I swallowed hard, trembling all over the body with every approaching footstep of the executioner. The whip was more and more close, more close and more close... I was scratching the stake in the intense tension, wanting to break free and escape. I only drooled it with my mouth.

Suddenly a heat slashed my back as sickles broke deeply through my spine! I was howling like slaughtered animal, when the whip was biting more and more deeply! Whole back skin was peeling away destroyed by voracious sickles! Gods... Have mercy! It wasn't a penalty, but torture! Sickle heads sheered uneasily new fragments of body off, wedging in muscles. I felt like vomiting... View blurred before my eyes. My breasts were bursting with pain...

Suddenly indistinct shout to stop flogging arrived in my head. I caught my breath, lying almost on the floor. I felt dizzy, eyes were on fire from tears with pungency of blood resided in my nose. Unexpectedly somebody sliced through the bonds and I was given a piggyback. I was crying from pain at the top of my voice, when a boiled meat was running from my back...

Something very thick got on my neck. It was a rope... Executioners shored me up by the gallows, because I couldn't stand. Through transfixing pain I didn't already distinguish high priest's words, mumbling something to the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Magranites and Loeuna next to me, who were supposed to be hanged together with me.

Meanwhile bloody glow spilt to the roofs of the city. Dawn was breaking... Light caught a garden hidden in the darkness of temple. Its golden outlines twinkled like rays of sunshine on Lake of Pales' calm waters. Those plants... I would never touch them again... I would never get back home. But it was a new day... Beginning of life... always welcoming by birds with their happy singing. But they didn't sung that day. I focused on more and more expressive glow. I narrowed my eyes as wall of flames spread before me. In front of huge rising Eothas' sunshield three morning stars were drifting. In a second I was overcome with soothing warmth relieving my pain and fear. Then something caught my neck...

One of stars had got down towards me and took me on its back far away. Beyond the Shroud. I got it blissfully and carefree as I was like a child nestled into downy pillow. Unexpectedly the star began to dwindle with each passing minute until it disappeared! In my head fell confusion. I was falling at speed tearing all veins out of me. More and more deeper and deeper into the abyss like into jaws of hungry monster...

* * *

Maaetris was sitting deep in thoughts. Since execution a lot of time passed, she still recalled it. She envied Lugiccio, because he didn't have to participate in the execution. Despite it he had still failied in health. He was mooching around with shaking footstep like a shadow. He had never entered to place where Maaetris stayed by my body.

There had been a day I woke up. I was laying on my stomach wrapped with bandages by shoulders to thighs, covered with a thick layer of the bedding. More and more expressive pain on the back made me aware I hadn't walked away to the Cycle. It seemed to me, as I had spent months on the desert as I felt like drinking. I tried to get up, but I weakened quickly. Soon something moved around my bed. Familiar face flashed in front of my barely opened eyes. I groaned miserably.

" Where am I-?"

"Calm down, don't move.", her voice sounded. "You are at home. Apparently, death wasn't destined to you how believed the others."

"I don't understand.", I tried to piece thoughts together.

"When a sun rose, a rope broke on your neck. You fell under the gallows, in half smothered. People recognized it as a sign from Eothas. Sign to spare your life."

Did they go mad!? Was I supposed to believe something like that? What a kind of absurdity!

"What are you going to do with me?", I asked worried avoiding to talk about my 'divine salvation'.

"At first you need get well. According to Eothas sign archpriests let you live now."

"Indeed, to torment me!"

Her two-color eyes seemed to be surprised with my words. Maaetris was silent looking only to my crippled body.

"Get out! ", I screamed scratching pillow.

"I am not here because I have to.", Maaetris said sharply. "You should show a little respect after what had happened."

Her face wasn't angered, but sorrowful and concerned.

"I don't need your false sympathy!", I sounded with bitterness. "Neither yours neither whole Readceras!"

Maaetris lowered her sight. "I know how you feel-"

"Bullshit!", I yelled at her. "After what you've done to me, I'm supposed to become a man you wanted?! Impossible!"

"Let yourself help."

"Leave me alone! It's your fault!"

Pain in the back grew worse. I was suffering... Maaetris reached her hand.

"Please, I'm only asking for fair hearing. I have looked after you voluntarily. My order swears your name, you disappointed us, but I don't consider you lost."

"You understand nothing...", I whined, "You aren't even a Godlike to feel a drop of what I do! Leave me alone!"

"You are wrong.", Maaetris said.

My eyes grew in amazement. Maaetris was a Godlike!? It had to be some terrible joke.

I laughed. "You have no scales, no birthmarks, no horns- just anything!"

"It- is complicated."

"Wingless one. So, that's about Vithrack meant."

"I was born in elven family of fishermen as Avian Godlike blessed by Hylea, lady of birds and sky. I had got beautiful feathers all over the body with majestic wings, growing out of my hands, but I couldn't fly."

"Where do you have them?"

Maaetris clouded more to my question. She removed her golden bracers from forearms she always wore. My eyes were cut by ugly zigzag scars to the length of wrists to shoulders. They deformed her hands, as they were stitched up. I was horrified what could have caused such abominable wounds.

"That's all what survived from my legacy.", Maaetris said grimly.

"What happened?"

Maaetris was silent, her two-color eyes lost in memories of hers. She turned away her head for a moment. Then her breaking voice sounded.

"I had lost my wings as I have devoted to him my whole life and order-"

I was left speechless. She didn't say seriously!

"What!? It couldn't be Waidwen!"

"I paid price much bigger I didn't expected because of my stupidity."

"Who you really are?", I whispered puzzled. Maaetris looked at me. Her soul beamed with sadness squashed by passage of time. More and more expressive, forcing its way into my mind.

"A woman who has fallen from his grace. I was St. Waidwen's maid. One of many. Before I got into Aedyran authority's bad books by illegally increase of colonial income. I had sold black market's goods to Vailian Republics. Governor, an Aedyran rotten to the core, detected my 'dirty interest' and flung all of us in prison, because we betrayed Aedyr Empire. But not for long, since Waidwen had wended his way to the capital city with his rebels. After the overthrow all prisoners were realised. We were made his servants due to our courage. About twenty people. Me and one woman with one man were chosen following the example of three morning stars. Our trio had access to Waidwen's chambers, while the others stayed in palace, kitchen, garden, etc. The castle became more beautiful due to their hard-working time I started to draw Waidwen's attention, but it didn't disturb him at all. You know, in the end Eothas and Hylea were close to their heart as the gods. What's more, he seemed to approve that situation, in spite of jealousy rising in my co-brothers. Finally They wanted to make me not be able to do my duties. They had got a strong drug which they dissolved in evening drinks. But they made fatal mistake, refilling it into St. Waidwen's beaker, instead of mine.", Maaetris' voice trembled with laughter. "Don't ask about results. Heads almost fell then. Waidwen kicked guilty people off because of his embarrassment. I passed 'test of loyalty', winning huge royal credit. So large that I was named king's spy."

"A spy?", I laughed poorly. "With appearance like that?"

"Waidwen sent me to all suspicious elites in order to learn if they weren't corrupted by authority. At first there was a small circle of Aedyran supporters. I was convinced that elites were particularly prone to corruption, and Waidwen wanted to prevent it. Myself I hated those people so I removed them through denunciations with pleasure. I also spied under false pretences of more pleasant things like parties, banquets, contracts, balls and other nonsense.", Maaetris stopped for a moment. I was under the impression that she was not sure about her words.

"However situation became more unpleasant with each passing months, because people began to challenge Waidwen's divinity. I never questioned his orders, but I didn't understand those, who rejected graces of their god. Even as I had to take a look around Eothasian churches searching for threat. Unfortunately, I began to reason in way I shouldn't have been, caring about holy servant of Eothas' too much."

"You are talking about Waidwen in a quite interesting way. And paladin's devotion is out of question.", I turned down still faint voice. Maaetris wandered about her eyes after walls. After a moment she replied with embarrassing voice.

"I- I treated him like friend and lord as well. He was also comely in spite of his scar on right temple.", her cheeks gone red.

"I shouldn't talk about such things. He was a god and me only a mortal woman. I wanted to serve him the best I could. He deserved it! Although I may have noticed more human side of that relation then."

The more I she got lost in subject, the more greater confusion stood out on the her face with emotion and some longing.

"I started asking uncomfortable questions, after I infiltrated people forming future resistance movement."

"Did you know Loeuna?", I burnt all of a sudden. Maaetris didn't answer, continuing:

"Current answers weren't enough for me. I was only waiting for the course of events. I worried about Waidwen. He started doing strange things in the country, suspecting his own believers to be heretics. First persecution sowed doubts in my soul for his purposes. Yet I served him still, trying not to think about it. But I could not to see that all riot and crying people on the streets. In one moment Waidwen destroyed everything what he had built. His anger was terrible, everyone who felt it, knew it. But ordinary people experienced it, not deserving to be punished. But I didn't give up, like thousands of us losing their faith and fleeing from the country. Still I believed in my lord."

"You wanted to believe.", I noticed.

"Perhaps.", Maaetris replied indifferently.

"I could see a lot of human features in him, instead of divine nature. After first purges I was sent to uncover resistance movement. I told them that even servants rebelled against king, you know my appearance didn't serve overmatch at the work of the spy, particularly when others had a good intelligence. You had asked me earlier about Loeuna. I got to know her, but not for long because I was carried to unit making possible escapes from Readceras to Dyrwood through White March. To destroy the resistance it was necessary to infiltrate leadership and stop that practice."

Suddenly I recalled Loeuna's story. It gave me shivers. I fixed my eyes on Maaetris with fear.

I groaned. "Don't tell me you-"

"I am so sorry."

I cried with angered voice towards elf:

"Do you understand what you did!?"

"I didn't wish their deaths! I couldn't have saved them from Waidwen's anger. That's why I organized transport through mountains. But it wasn't possible to rescue everyone. Less important resistance members decided on my solution. Loeuna refused travelling."

"Anyway resistance was wiped out", I groaned bitterly. "Because they disagreed with Waidwen!"

"It couldn't have finished differently! Unless it had been that way, I wouldn't have rescued a few human beings from servants of the king! Admittedly, I believed that resistance exaggerated its views, but I dislike such radical solving their problems by Waidwen too. I behaved due to my conscience, I didn't treated myself as heretic.", Then I started guessing the rest of her history.

"You had to lie to Waidwen."

Maaetris began to shake when she was going to talk. Her voice got bogged in the throat, her two-color eyes became watery.

"I made horrible mistake that day. I remembered an explosion of light and fury, ripping my wings with searing heat. I thought I was dying. That pain have throbbed my hands until today as I touch my scars."

Maaetris' voice silenced with tears dripping on her cheeks. I was as silent as the grave. Not for long.

"What a dick!"

"Stop it!", Maaetris reprimanded me. "You have no right to blaspheme in such way!"

"To blaspheme!?", I was indignant, then I looked at her hands. "How dared he to treat you like that!"

"He was a god not wanting to hurt me but to punish. He cared about me more than you think."

"Can't you see what he have done to you? He maimed you! He used his powers against you!"

"He could not have acted differently because of me. Sad but true."

"If I were you, I would never accept this. I can't afford for it."

"I know", Maaetris sighed. " I didn't understand what happened firstly. I believed that Waidwen's heart was depraved by power, put to the test by Eothas. But in fact they were complicated unity. After loss of wings I was closed in prison. I had to sit there until Waidwen told I redeemed my sins. My hands were dressed, but wounds didn't heal. I was losing feathers all over the body. I became an ordinary elf. I cursed Waidwen for what he had done to me and I wished him the worst. I felt humiliated from perspective of my devotion and I didn't want his sympathy."

Maaetris stopped with voice full of tension. She ate her lips, fixed her eyes on me. Maaetris sank her sight in the wall, and then sighed:

"News about Waidwen's death under Halgot's Citadel prove I had been like jerk taking umbrage at whole world. I disappointed him contributing to Eothas' silence for so many years. Unique chance for redeeming vanished. But the order searching for paladins after war gave me second chance. I needed it as the air in the perspective of dying in dungeon. I wanted to have something reminding me about my king. Being a prisoner didn't induce optimism in order's superiors. But a chance was given to me. It wasn't easy to deserve respect. With support and common goal I found strength to accept loss of Waidwen with my wings too. In order to make myself better. I still need favors and I don't hide it. The order have became everything in my life. They helped me, when I needed it. So I can't see reason to turn aside from this path."

She looked at me, trying to find allegory in my fate. "And you need it more than anyone else. Because you have survived."

"I have impression as if I was considered lost."

"You wasn't. In the end Eothas decided that way, didn't he?"

I nestled my head into the bedding. Wasn't my salvation a case? However, those words calmed my heart and I smiled painfully to myself for the first time before I fell asleep.

* * *

Days passed and the snow covered the city turning buildings into gleaming crystal. The cold crept into its spacious chambers as well to hearts of residents. A gale was wailing somewhere in the distance, having flushed always singing birds out. I lost appetite, I ate hardly nothing, the only thing there was terrible thirst not giving me peace. My wounds didn't heal at all but were bleeding profusely. Maaetris had to often change bandages. She brought me warm food and a lot of water, her sincere desire to help cheered me up. Since execution Lugiccio had never seen me. Supposedly he persevered with prayers in my intention, as they would change something. I was marveled how could they last in darkness of hope, believing that one day a dawn would come? So many questions remained unanswered... But the worst came at night. When darkness revealed its kingdom, then demons were born. Something was consuming me slowly. Something primeval, something born from the darkest abyss of the existence. Every night I was chased by brooding foliage wanting to squeeze life out of my body. Every night I woke up with scream of terror, when some creatures were crawling to throttle me. And it was only a beginning... Whatever happened, sooner or later resulted in speaking different languages of Eora through dreams. It alarmed Maaetris. Avian Godlike questioned me about details of nightmares.

"I remember fear.", I was panting. "And those voices. Huge tree corpse spreading above some village. Its limbs withered, bent and destroyed. And then on the tree- dozens of corpses. They are screaming. They want me to kill myself. To give them my body, blood and soul. The tree caught me and was stifling with its branches. Hardly I woke up."

"Enough.", Maaetris took pity. "There is no need to talk everything. You must be strong. We cannot deal with condition of your soul now."

I wanted to say something, but I gave up. I learnt that a doctor would arrive soon. Good, because my back wasn't in the best state. White scabs with ulcerations showed on wounds and my skin remained very dry. It was still a miracle that I hadn't died a few hours after flogging.

* * *

Finally Aedyran doctor came. As it turned out there was a necrosis resulting in blood poisoning. Physician decided to cut away dead flesh, however not at the same breath as I would bleed to death. So every operation took place a few days. I had to drink a lot of water as the result of severe burns. However any liquid wasn't able to quench my thirst. Expect blood... I desired it... More and more.

* * *

Days passed further. Despite treatment fever and shivers still tormented me. Infection was spreading. I looked into the window, observing sun in the sky. I tried catch a gleam of light but it was so freezing cold, as dread Winter Beast reached the sun and froze it with its breath. I often dreamt of the execution too. Fragments of memories so horrible in the shadows. Did I really survived to be only at its mercy? No, I mustn't think that way! There must be some light of hope. But in the day and in the night I wasn't able to find any solace. All those voices... Those voices! They whispered to me constantly, more and more loudly, more and more boldly. About things, I would lack courage to think. Each time I cried as a baby when sun set and in my room lay an unpleasant presence I couldn't escape. Disappear anywhere. And voices fanned that state, they seemed to be intoxicated with my suffering, injecting scandalous thoughts to my soul. Howling and crying couldn't help! Extremely exhausted I fell asleep very quickly... But then voices came back. They always were with me when others left me behind. Except Maaetris... She had lost so much and didn't give up. But I would never be like her. Whatever happened I wouldn't live spring to see. Eothas, if you could hear me, take what you had given to me!

Soon my heart was filled by strange anxiety due to pulsing glow. There was wispy, humanoid figure lighted by miserable lantern they held in darkness. I got up and I followed them however I couldn't walk! It must be dream... Some sounds came to me... Something like feeding... getting from neighboring chamber. Walking cautiously in shadows, I looked inside. I was struck by a stink of blood, butchered bodies were laying everywhere. Around them something stood... The hunched creature was slurping blood from corpses. Suddenly I saw his head turning towards me. He had deformed, naked body and a bald head like Skaen. On his skin birthmarks showed. That monster... was me! He emitted wild squeak at my view. Fear paralyzed my body though my mind cried to escape. The other squeal made me aware I would become his snack if I wouldn't fly. I looked around feverishly running for shelter. Monstrosity was very fast and jumped on walls like insane trying to reach me. Soon some shape flashed before me. I was under impression it was showing me a way. I wasn't alone in my fight... I rushed at full speed through corridors of the temple, keeping a close watch on the shining shadow. There should be stairs to the cellar. And I found door there indeed. I didn't manage to reach it because monster caught me with treacherous leap.

* * *

Unfric's funeral took place in a middle of winter. Whole temple burst at the seams. Pathetic singings and dark, monotonous bass were spreading around cold chambers. Out of them a high expressive voice made a mark in my soul. That voice... It rumbled in my head. It sang about blood... About its sweet taste caressing the roof of my mouth... When ceremony ended, the door of my room opened. Maaetris stood with the physician who wanted to operate me. With terror I observed how he became an object for eating... I jumped out of bed in fury! I needed blood! Blood! I clenched my fists on the neck of physician in madness. I felt heavy breaths on my face, I felt his heart pounding in my head. In the blink of an eye sharp pain tore my back. Elf woman tried to shear me off. I recoiled from my victim.

"You will pay for this! Bitch!"

I howled with piercing voice towards her. My body was thrashing with fury at all sides. Maaetris grabbed me by fists. I struggled like captured animal, ripping bandages from my body. Unfortunately, I enmeshed in them. I tried to attack but I was weakening. Helplessness came back in place of confidence. I wouldn't give up! I needed blood! It was not over yet! I cowered, crying loudly...

* * *

Darkness around me. Thick ropes tied my skin, I was lying on the floor, wrapped up in some linen fig. I noticed weak shades of wooden shelves, boxes and other pieces of junk. It was a larder. And then I figured out, it was the same room where doctor operated me. At the thought of physician voices were heard. To kill! To kill! To kill! Oh, gods! I only wanted to not feel thirsty! I must be losing my mind! Or that cold in the larder didn't serve me at all! I need rest... I need to fall asleep. To sleep... To sleep... A voice in my head was howling... However I couldn't, shaking with cold. Soon I heard someone's steps. Some figures slipped into the larder so quietly that even door didn't creak. I recognized Maaetris' face lighted by lantern. My fury and anger were growing. Maaetris sat down by my tied body.

"What have you done to me?", I growled.

"It's for your own safety. Do you realize you almost murdered physician?"

"Release me! I am not a monster!"

"But you can be."

A familiar figure emerged from shadows! Dyrwoodan! I believed he had been killed with other Magranites! On his face a burnt brand was seen as slaves had. He was watching now my faded eyes.

"So you can hear voices, can't you?"

"Voices are telling they dislike you. You are supposed to keep away from me. Everyone!"

"What a surprise...", Dyrwoodan sighed.

"To the point.", Maaetris chimed in. The slave pierced her with his venomous look. And began to act. Soon he touched my soul. His spiritual energy was flowing inside my essence. I closed my eyes. Voices suddenly died. There was nothing. Silence. Peace. Suddenly Dyrwoodan shouted, something pushed him from my essence, his enigmatic power 'exploded' in chamber.

"Gods! What was that!", Maeetris cried, when got up.

"Welcoming committee.", Dyrwoodan looked at my body in flashing sparks.

"I have never seen such deposits of negative energy in anyone's essence. Spiritual parasite had been formed on original soul. It is drawing its power from disintegration of your essence like in case of phantoms rising when soul separates from the body improperly. Your soul is guarding against disintegration by filling a void of essence similar to undead case. It's resulting in thirst for blood. But paradox lies in it. Parasite will be growing stronger unless it devours new essence destined to fill spiritual loss. Because you are strong, this process is a little slowly now, but not for long."

"Is there a way to prevent it?", Maaetris asked questions. Dyrwoodan was silent. Strain in me reached critical level.

"She asked you a question, cipher!", hardly I choked out.

"Unless growth is still there, we cannot do much. You need to know one thing, if we don't stop this, you will die, then rise as a wraith. You will be spreading terror. You won't stop, until you slaughter last living creature in this church.", I was horrified! I'm going to become such thing? I thought it could meet insane or evil people. But me?

"Figure something out in that case.", Maaetris cleared her throat.

"Interesting you suddenly care about him. From the beginning you knew that Godlike can be only saved by animancy. Do you thought that ignoring his problems would cause disappearing by itself? You are really ready to sacrifice this creature for the sake of such stupid and diehard beliefs?"

"You will never understand Readceran ideals", Maaetris replied. "It's in your Dyrwoodan blood."

"Lie to yourself farther, elf. It's your fault. Failed execution had given a rise to trauma for Godlike. It let the parasite grow weakening his soul!"

"Silence!", angry Maaetris shouted. "You should thank us for giving your poor life! You do not deserve it!"

"I know. I am heretical Dyrwoodan and cipher at all! Malicious animancer! And now the slave!", Dyrwoodan said sneeringly. "But as the only person I can save the situation now. Whether you like it whether not. In fact you brought me here."

"Can you help me?", I asked with weak voice. Dyrwoodan looked at me mercifully.

"As much as possible. You deserve it as one person from that Readceran trash. Your essence is burdened by negative emotions, memories. It is necessary to clean it by dank spore caps. At first we have to deal with growth problem."

"How?", I moaned.

"Everything what you need is travelling deep into your soul. I will help you to enter inside your mind. Then everything will depend on you."

"I- I cannot.", I started sobbing. "These voices. I am not controlling myself!"

"If you don't do it, you will stop existing."

Dark thoughts embraced my mind. Voices were growing, began to tear the inside of my mind.

"Get out.", I snorted angrily, clenching hands in fists.

"You think you can deceive me!? This body belongs to me! It's mine, mine, mine!"

I was screaming, before my tongue went into the bubbling bumble. I was like animal wanting to break free. Like a predator which not being able to hunt. I emitted animal roar, and then I began to trash at all sides. Maaetris and Dyrwoodan were watching in fear brutal power shaking my body. Although bonds squeezed into wounds, I didn't feel pain. In a flash something was pierced to my mind and gripped it in the fist.

"No! No! No!"

I howled when mental paralysis was spreading faster and faster. Cipher powers of Dyrwoodan only improved the ferocity instead of calming it. I broke bonds in my head. Dyrwoodan shouted, as he had been physically hurt. Suddenly frenzy vanished. It simply gone. I could hear only myself sobbing to the floor. Maaetris came closer to me, still in caution.

"I'm sorry.", I moaned towards her. Dyrwoodan heaved a sigh.

"It's worse than I thought. We have to destroy it now. You need to find a way. At least for neutralizing, until I make a cure from caps of spores."

"I have faith in you.", Maaetris tried to cheer me up. Dyrwoodan sat down by elf. His wrinkled and marked with fire face made more expressive.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. Dyrwoodan closed his eyes in focus. I felt spiritual energy tickling my soul. It was faster and faster, changing its original gentle nature. I was dwindling at full speed, later I went into a trance.

* * *

There was darkness far and near. Nothing was around me. As something had been taken from here. And emptiness remained... I reached my hands, dabbing only a space. But I caught the darkness. However with every move of my hands the cold was carving deeper into my body. Blood froze in veins and fingers became numb. Tearing pain happened unbearable. I recoiled from the wall in screams. My fingers! I lost feeling as if they had been amputated. Yet I concentrated... Then I noticed a rift in the wall of darkness with some light radiating. I quickly forgot about pain puzzled with its source. With heart in my mouth I got to the other side. I saw large ruins before me. Swarms of insects being some kind of bedbugs were sitting on crumbling walls. They were devouring remains of the building with passion. My attention drew some webs here and there. Fortunately they were empty. But I could smell terribly stink of rotting raspberries in the air. What those worms had made with that place!

To my surprise familiar altar with gold, brilliants and statutes remained unscathed... Between, Eothas and Waidwen's statues looked from behind dark shroud. Between them there was a griffin similar to the one I saw in the palace but much smaller in size. Their bony silhouettes caused impression of perishing. They weren't in condition, I should have remembered. Eothas' head poked without silver crown probably devoured before by bedbugs. It was deprived of expressive traits of the face as well. All over the body's statue loomed numerous fractures and cracks. In the left hand of Eothas a miserable candle could be seen. Waidwen's statue was lucky more. It had so aquiline features glaring my eyes like sun. The sculpture was made with the smallest details as a scar on the right temple. However it didn't annoy me the most. On saint's head lay exactly the same crown I had brought to Vithrack! It was radiating with purple glow, being the only light source in darkness. Hypnotic light engendered unbearable sense. Its place is by my side after all... I had been lacked something and the crown was able to fill that empty space... My hand impulsively headed in the direction of Waidwen's head.

"Well, thief.", unpleasant swarm of voices reached my ears.

Statue moved, and I started up in surprise. It seemed like those worms were talking with me now. Eyes of griffin's statue shined in hostility.

"Thief? No, I did not want to steal from you.", I grunted shyly.

"Lies. And I hate lying.", griffin's eyes flashed in excitation. "So do you think you deserve redemption?"

"Who are you to judge me?"

The statue emitted angry roar in response to my question. Even Galawain wouldn't be able to scream with such kind of wild sound.

"I am a king of this soul, poor dust! You think it belongs to you?", griffin growled, hitting his tail at the floor.

"I know you, parasite...", I pretended confidence. "You can rule my body, but you will never enslave my soul."

"Your pride will be broken like a shield. Darkness is coming and will devour every corner of this soul..."

"I will find a way to banish you!", I shouted. Griffin hissed in answer.

"You are afraid.", a swarm of voices gave me the creeps. "I can smell it. You are trying to control fear, but you're weakening with every spoken word. I will show your sins to you. We shall see who really deserves to be the king."

Statute's eyes had a look at Waidwen's crown sizzling from power.

Unexpectedly griffin reared and spread its wings to embrace Eothas with Waidwen. Its beak widened unnaturally. Some limbs started sticking out from inside. I was moving back with growing disgust. Limbs transformed into slimy oval shapes, slipping off the statues. I just bolted when bedbugs sprang out at me. Abomination! Jumping as a bronco, I knocked them one by one from my body. I thought feverishly to find the exit. But nothing here was so it should have been. That place resembled a cage not my home. Running around, I spotted a hole in the floor. Without a second thought I jumped inside.

* * *

I got into Eothas' temple full of dust, plants and the ground, the roof had collapsed with a half of the garden. Some voices were spreading around nave. I quickly hid amid benches. I saw black man shouting at a child and female orlan going before him. Orlan's face was marked with slave brand, as the child about twelve-year covered strange birthmarks. It... it was me. Now I began to recall all trouble I had caused to my father in a phase of most intense defiance. I destroyed temple ceiling by accident with dyrwoodan unexploded shell. Despite I only wanted to play a prank to my father without blowing anything up, the shell turned to be unpredictable. It didn't tear me on a wing and a prayer. However the child told the other version of the events as orlan slave found the shell in Lake of Pales in order to plan 'sabotage of the temple'. But she had nothing to do with it! We were friends, she even advised me to not keep that shell at the church! However lies worked, because Lugiccio ordered to close orlan in the basement without water and food. Since it happened, I had never seen her again... Neither other slaves. But now I simply felt like shit... I lied to save my own skin. My thoughts were stopped by some shaking. Columns supporting vault broke, letting remaining ground and bricks go! Its weight drove me deep through church as if I was shot from arquebus.

* * *

I stroked in the sheet of water. It almost knocked me out, although I gathered all my strength to swim. Or that way it seemed to me as some hand forced its way and brought me to the surface. Clutching, I left water to see familiar view of the sewers. I was going to thank my savior, when suddenly a surprise hit me. Loeuna stood right before me! But real Loeuna passed away... I moved aside. Loeuna didn't move a muscle. She spoke even no word. However she barred my way. Perhaps it was only illusion? Perhaps she wasn't there at all? I slowly came closer. All of sudden my aunt grabbed my hands. Intensive pain pierced me as during flogging! It was burning my birthmarks but my vitals were hurting the most. My head crowded in images of sexual pleasure I had with my own aunt! Stop playing with my mind! It's not my fault, that I surrendered to you! You seduced me that night! Stop! I fell to my knees but Loeuna didn't let me go. My body was on fire like a human torch with every passing second. With brutal leap I pushed Loeuna to the sewer. I was strangling her... so long how it was necessary! Aunt fought, perhaps even screamed. However I could hear nothing. I was innocent! Pain disappeared, but into its place tingling came. I saw body of the aunt was floating dead... I relaxed my grasp. Loeuna? Loeuna! Suddenly water bubbled. Inside it seethed from bedbugs! I sprang up for the escape. Hive of those disgusting worms started chasing me. I rushed directly to the wall. With all my strength I crushed it, breaking to the other side.

* * *

I ended in order training square. I was looking around. Bedbugs fortunately disappeared somewhere. Restless wind crossed my face. It carried weepy voice. I followed sound source instinctively. A little bit farther I saw somebody surrounded by figures with torches. That person sat hunched above huge body covered in the shroud. Figures with torches were humming the dirge above it. It gave my spine creeps, when fire brightened two-color Maaetris' eyes full of tears. Long strips of flames dyed the shroud red, flowing like blood... That corpse... it was Unfric. Soon a wind whispered and brought shreds of letters I wrote to Loeuna to light from under Maaetris' coat. Air began to stink of burning as fires of the torch caught sheets into their embrace. For the first time I had felt such horrible disappointment I caused to Maaetris. It hanged in the air together with a smell of burning, piercing into my throat. So, betrayal just stank like that... as well as dishonor. With every thought it was going to get more and more airless in the square. Not being able to breathe, I passed the gate rapidly.

* * *

Farmlands full of dead vorlas surrounded me. Strange, I couldn't recall such bad crops or drought in Readceras. Might it be some very distant memories from my childhood? A noise stopped my thoughts... Somebody was coming... Or rather running, because of nervous rush of air around. I dove into roadside bushes, watching everything carefully. Screams got louder in my ears as dozen of angry people were speeding their way. Farmer crowd armed in sickles and scythes chased a man flying as a stallion. Ground rumbled from their anger. I followed them hidden in bushes to near-field. Chased man stopped amongst dead plants. His hair was in the disarray with poor clothes full of dirt. Suddenly rays of sun revealed his features hidden in the shade. I didn't almost burst into wonder! There was Waidwen standing! I knew it without question as I remembered his face through the statue. But what was he doing in my memories!? Furious crowd charged into field, catching Waidwen up. Everyone yelled at him, although I couldn't distinguish words. Waidwen not even budged, waiting as for a sentence. It seemed to me, that an older man bowed towards ground to pick something up. Suddenly Waidwen screamed and fell over, slithering in pain. There was a nasty cut on his right temple. Crowd burst out laughing, not sparing insults in addition. Stones were just to fly, when suddenly a pulsing voice pierced the air. Like thunderclap at the sea it scared torturers cowering in a flash. I saw Waidwen standing over the crowd. A wound on his temple began to heal at intimidating time. His eyes were shining with effulgence. Every word his mouth spoke was pounding in my head... That... That voice... What a majesty and terror! A glow was pouring on Waidwen's arms, when he spread them. Violent light turned whole field green! Flowers bloomed like in the summer, vorlas grew triply. Amazing! Plants looked healthy, lush and ripe. There would be a perfect harvest... Before Waidwen grew climbing plant as he wished, uncovering a passage deep inside. He walked away from farmers adoring him. They didn't even notice their god had left them. And I wasn't sit still. I needed to go with Waidwen. I went inside following him instinctively.

* * *

I got into tangle of bushes, trees and leaves. It looked like enlarged version of my garden combined with forest. I even recognized some plants. They smelt like church incenses. With one exception, darkness. It was also wet there. Wormy tree trunk lay about, lianas crept a litter, nodding in air. And Waidwen disappeared without trace. Or he went on. I moved. However the more I went deep , the more my garden reminded me a forest from nightmares. The sweetness of plants vanished, a smell of decaying animals replaced it. In a place of plants and bushes appeared parched trees with sticks as sharp as knives. Any ray of a light didn't showed between them. Fat lianas twined around canopy observing every my move. Waidwen must be somewhere there. Treacherous thick bushes gathered under my feet. As I forced my way through the tangle my thoughts began to be heavy in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Lugiccio, Maaetris and Loeuna. Memories about them were overwhelming me more and more strongly as somebody poured them into air. I put Unfric to death, I betrayed the order, I got a scare of my father and I slept with my own aunt! I fell down to the ground, keeping face in hands through tears were dropping. Something was crawling to my side. Lianas caught my body and wrapped up around it. I didn't have enough strength to protest. In fact I didn't want to. A cocoon began to form at my legs with bedbugs sitting on it. It was over... There was no hope left...

All of sudden in the cocoon wall appeared a blade in a shape of a sickle. Through scission went such violent light that I had to close my eyes. Hot air hit in my nose and I fell outside. I was laying with face in the litter. Moaning, I tried to get up, but I was too weak. When I raised my sight, I saw figure wearing a coat with a hood. Under it showed peasant clothes. In one hand a sickle was carried and in other a shining lantern. I was looking like hypnotized at pale face bowing over me. Hair faded from gold and pearl eyes drilled through my soul. I must be dreaming! It was real Gaun! God of passing, protecting weak people! Alter ego of Eothas! My head was buzzing from questions! And then unnatural peace embraced it. Gaun reached his hand towards me, as he wanted to pick me up. Suddenly I was two mind about it. Then a beam brightened cold Gaun's face in response to my doubts. I caught his hand, shaking because of excitement and fear what would happen next. In a flash I regained lost strength. My hearing sharpened, as I could hear furious sizzling sound of bedbugs frightened away by the lamp. Gaun pointed the closest plant corridor. I understood, that he wanted to lead me to exit. I was watching him cutting creepers and thick bushes baring our way. However the wall was too strong for the sickle. Then the lantern flashed with blinding light. Fire spread through garden... Even the litter started being on fire. Gaun wanted us to go through the fire. I didn't like it, but I had no choice. In the blink of an eye a fulgent cocoon formed around us and flames couldn't break through it. I was observing fiery lake consuming everything on its road with admiration. Flames did no harm to me, so I was following Gaun with growing confidence. Burnt wall of plants revealed a starry sky over us.

We left forest to the bridge. A canyon of wasteland loomed below full of farmlands once. Our road led to the other side in a direction of some stronghold. The bridge veiled in unnaturally heavy fog which Gaun's lantern light hardly dissipated. More and more I didn't like it. In air silence hanged. Disturbing silence... Everything was silent like the grave... Except bridge... It seemed to me that deep in its bowels something was pulsing... Like a great stone heart coming back to life... Like Godhammer... If that's true... I was going into a trap! But Gaun saved me, because he was a shepherd of dead and a defender of weak people. What if it was a trick after all? Maybe Gaun was leading me to my bane? I stopped walking being iffy about it. Gaun also did, watching me narrowly. Hardly my voice broke through towards light.

"Where you're taking me!"

Gaun was silent. His lantern went down a shade.

"Why aren't you answering!?", silence only rang in my ears. Anger was growing in me. I was bursting to make him talk.

"Aren't we at Evon Dewr bridge?", I persisted. Suddenly the fog vibrated because of a whisper.

"Indeed...", I didn't believe to my eyes, when Waidwen loomed from the fog! He looked completely as the most ordinary farmer - he had tousled hair and worn-out clothes.

"You are seeking me, aren't you?", at the sound of his question Gaun's lamp flashed with unfriendly light. It came across as alter ego of Eothas disliked his vessel. What a kind of an irony...

"What's going on here?", I asked, when Waidwen approached towards me.

"Pieces of my soul fragment had been resided in yours by Vithrack's ritual. Therefore you were able to see one of my memories. They called it the Miracle of Verdant Vorlas. But to the point. You want to learn, how the parasite can be defeated?"

"Is there some way?", I grunted shyly. Gaun fixed his eyes on Waidwen with growing hostility.

"That's an arrogant growth. It is clever and will do everything to not lose food source. We aren't here without reason. We are standing in a place of our triumph or doom..."

"There is a bomb below...", I guessed. Waidwen nodded.

"It will destroy not only the parasite, but your soul in entirety. Unless you trust me...", I reflected, what those words were supposed to mean.

"You shouldn't have followed Gaun.", I heard Waidwen's voice full of assurance. "He has deceived you from very beginning, leading to death."

"Yet he saved me from devouring by bedbugs. He protected me, when we were going through the fire... He brought me outside the forest..."

"And he has never spoken to you, hasn't he?", Waidwen tried to convince me. "How do you think why? Because he could not or he did not wish to?", Gaun's lantern hissed from anger. Hardly he refrained from reaching for his sickle.

"The parasite almost broke you in the forest. Do you want to see it succeed this time? Come with me, and you will survive.", Waidwen asked. However I stepped back with anxiety. I saw into his face. Soon I understood who was really deceptive being.

"You aren't true Waidwen. You hasn't got a scar on your right temple.", at my words surprised farmer lifted his eyebrow.

"Of course I hasn't. I am able to heal wounds how you could seen!"

"Besides, you talk too much for dead god.", I laughed mockingly, meanwhile looking at Gaun. He breathed a sigh of relief, however he still remained vigilant.

Waidwen hissed in fury. He moved back. Suddenly hundreds of bedbugs jumped out under stones! Then Gaun reached for his weapon. His sickle elongated into a scythe. Gaun came at them, cutting air with all his might. Insects surrounded god. I wanted to do something, but I could only trample knocked insects. Unexpectedly Gaun's lantern shined through familiar light and a brilliant cocoon covered us. Insects were swirling around, jumping insanely on a cover. Bedbugs were pushing at the cocoon increasingly, not reacting to light with fear... Presence of false Waidwen had to strengthen them. Gaun's lamp was fading quickly, when insects were biting the cocoon. Soon cover disintegrated, and force almost pushed us down the bridge. I got up hardly. Without light it was difficult to notice anything in the fog. Suddenly sound of the swarm coming closer reached my ears. I really was unaided, because Gaun lay with the broken lantern exhausted. I managed to find his scythe alone. Above my head swarm of bedbugs apperead. Amongst it stood false Waidwen. I tighten my hold on the scythe in the hope that it wouldn't disappoint me. And then I attacked my enemy. Waidwen was as quick as lightning. I had no chance to wound him. Flowing insects from everywhere distracted me and Waidwen cut the ground from under my feet easily. I was thrown outside the edge of bridge, barely catching protruding part of a pylon. I was hanging helplessly, feeling like my fate had been already sealed. Waidwen was going to push me down...

Suddenly a beam of lightning belched from the fog. It knocked false Waidwen. He was dumbstruck, when he saw whom dared to attack him... The real Waidwen stood up against false one! It was the strangest fight I had ever seen in my life. Diamond cut diamond. A blaze of lights, lightening and fires flared up in the air. False Waidwen weakened more quickly, but still posed a challenge to the real one, reflecting lightning of his original treacherously. Finally he called bedbugs for help. From real Waidwen's body went crushing light wave towards the swarm. It wasn't necessary long to wait to see it been burnt to a frazzle. Remaining insects escaped in terror. Few of them still lasted by their lord side. Horror appeared on the doppelganger's face. In a second he felt apart into thousands of bedbugs forming some shapes in the fog. After a moment a griffin made of a largeness of insects hang above the bridge. Fight became lopsided. Waidwen was weakening with every moment, because in his "cut edition" he wasn't able to wipe the griffin out. Monster threw him along the bridge, trying to crush with beak. In the end Waidwen succeed to chop one of griffin wings off with delivered ray. Monster wouldn't at least fly. There was the only one way to defeat the parasite. To awake the heart of the bridge...

I focused all my thoughts on the Hammer. Pulsing became more sharp, when red patterns appeared on stones. I didn't know, what happened, because Gaun had regained his strength to join me. But griffin saw through us. Nobody dared to move, feeling pulsing beneath the bridge quicker. Griffin attacked us. It missed, knocking the hole out from which a column of fire jetted. Under stones appeared more and more fiery pillars . Evon Dewr structure was broking up by the bomb. Lost griffin was turning around amongst flames eating his insect feathering. Pulsing weakened, preparing for a final blow from below. Stones were melting under my legs...

Whole bridge was going to change into flaming waterfall! Then Waidwen and Gaun clasped their hands in a strange hold. Their silhouettes disappeared in spiritual energy which covered my body with a shroud. I understood, they wanted to save me from the bomb, although the shroud would be destroyed by the Godhammer anyhow. Suddenly everything had drowned in the sun, when explosion deadened my senses. I had only hope that my next incarnation would be leading better life than mine, because calling of Rymrgrand's Winter Beast broke through purple shroud...


	8. Epilogue: New Dawn

**EPILOGUE - NEW DAWN**

Adra rods were cracking in the darkness. The lazy warm skimmed over my head. It was beaming into my eyes.

Dyrwoodan grew almost from nowhere. "He woke up!"

"Thanks to the gods!", Maaetris face was brightened with relief.

"What has happened to me?", I asked, staring at hands with adra rods.

"You destroyed the parasite as good as your soul. It is necessary to harmonize it and remove the negative energy staying inside.", Dyrwoodan said. "I had prepared the medicine from spores. It should help you."

I grunted. "Thank you."

Dyrwoodan's face changed into hidden smile. He gave his mixture to she-elf. Then left, having heard the calling. Maaetris distracted my thoughts as soon as possible.

"How are you?"

"Strange. Something has changed inside of me..."

Maaetris snatched my hand. "Indeed. In the end you defeated dangerous enemy. But it's not over yet."

Maaetris shoot a worried look to me as somebody walked over my grave.

"There are people who do not accept, what happened under the gallows. That's why Morning Council found a new solution. As soon as you have got well, you'll leave to settle in Little Bend village at White March as indentured servant."

Pleasant warmth burst with crazy flame in my head, as cold adra rods lightened with sparks. Are they mad!? As if my suffering wasn't enough for them!

Maaetris tried to calm my nerves."You'll be ok. Besides, indentured service has harmed no one yet."

"Indeed.", I hissed. Elf sat down by me, giving me the medicine. Mixture stank and I felt like vomit. I had covered my mouth with hands. Aurochs' shadow! What a slop!

"Don't you want to get well?", Maaetris asked rhetorically.

I forced myself to drink that ugly liquid. There was no need for situation with physician again. Suddenly my eyelids became heavy and sleepy, when the medicine made its way into my soul. It stopped me to feel sick. Having noticed my state, Maaetris turned around on her toes towards the exit. Monotonous pulsing of adra put me to sleep very soon.

* * *

Within the following days my state improved enough to return to my chamber. Oh, how lovely was lying in a bed! Fluffy bedding reduced discomfort of outgrown scars. It also smelt like refreshing spring, cleaning my lungs from underground stuffiness. The room had drowned in warm breezes of air with the damp of melting snow, while the crystal sunlight was dancing on the floor. Tender flutes of doves, nightingales and skylarks accompanied behind window. Life was being reborn at the church. Priests were bustling around corridors, because of the Spring Dawn only half Tariverno month. We celebrated a holiday with joy, alien for our Readceran mentality. For those three days I had fun, I drank and I gnawed my fill. It was a miracle I lived to see that year's celebration. But unfortunately the last one.

According to Dyrwoodan's words the medicine removed remains of blood thirst from my soul. I had recovered so quickly, so the growing energy banished me out of the bed. Every day I wandered around the temple to get used to walking. Quarterstaff helped me in that. I came into every room as if I had forgotten where what was. Everyone worked hard. A roar of priests practicing songs and lecture jammed sweet billing of temple doves. They screamed at each other, as they misunderstood sentences or the tone of singing. And they said Vailians were petty-minded.

But the kitchen dripped with fat, sugar and steam; benches disappeared from the central aisle having replaced with fat tables. Only the terrace was free at sixteen's and sevens, as usual. As I liked plants, but now I couldn't take care of them because of my back. Therefore I found a work for myself.

Pillars looked much better decorated with vorlas garlands by my hands; purple and silvery marble created colorful stream across the aisle. The temple wasn't a faded and nauseous as I ever thought. It was like a palace in some way. And cozy nest, when smell of festive dishes aroused me mornings. The one chocolate. Aedyran cookies!

* * *

Finally that sunny day had come. I put the festive dress on, I left the room. And I was almost trampled by priests rushing towards the aisle! When I reached it, I saw maze of people circulating around as ants, making its way with elbows. Fortunately the order was quickly restored by priests. Everyone sat down in their place. The place of mine was by the father, but I saw Maaetris there. When I asked her about Lugiccio, she replied he would come later. Main ceremonies had started.

Chaos disappeared, as soon as a voice of flute, of small bells and of the dulcimer was in the air. Spiced with drums. Feet stamp sounded. Priestesses began their ritual dance, swinging with twigs on their hips. They were circulating about the cringed man.

Suddenly music faded away as buzzing of small bells only left. With metallic tamp I knew by heart.

The man was rising from the earth like plant sprouting after harsh winter. I heard a chant, praising Eothas' power over renewal and birth. Women were whirling with the man, had split in fives. One five symbolized roots, the second one boughs. Man was a trunk. When both were wriggling like an eel, nobody let go their hands in spite of pained grimace. Ow! All my tendons moaned in pain then! But I didn't think they were so pressing for my changer, because he jumped as the bronco. At the end he kneeled down. A coat in golds covered his shoulders, and vorlas crown was put on his head.

That coat... didn't suit him at all! It hung him loosely. The crown also slid along his head, as if it missed my spiny one. He also danced poorly! Oh! What a profanation of my beloved role!

* * *

Music sounded again. There was a time for singing then. At noon hymn of praise, in the afternoon chats, and towards the evening listening to sermons. In the meantime eating and drinking. Drunk people left the temple to play outside. That's why some of priests could not delight a sweet taste of alcohol. Mainly older one.

Various dishes, from poultry, fruits, cakes, not to say dragon's rarity lay in table. Also with popular alcohol called Fennlan Liquor and its counter-attraction called White Ynefer. Once I drank them silly.

The caste division at the table was the same: men a women separated, from farmers in straight pretty robes, aristocrats in refined dresses with their servants to priests and me. And by the altar five rotten bastards. For whom my life was only a matter of reckoning and verdicts! Let them be garroted by Woedica herself!

I took about ten Aedyran cookies. I destroyed them with my teeth, mincing to pieces.

"Everything all right?", whispered Maaetris. I didn't answer, focused on smacking my lips. The more my thoughts went to the altar, the more cookies I devoured. Suddenly I burst into cough. Glass carafe broke into pieces.

Talks stopped. Heads turned. My stomach aching. Eyes of Morning Council fixed on me. Their look... So cold and scornful like during execution. I was shuffling my feet. Back scars pinched me and I broke into the run with wheezing breath. There was one place that could calm my nerves now.

* * *

What a silence ruled in the garden! Warm spring air greeted me. Bushes and flowerbeds had already burgeoned. Their smell soothed my worried heart. I sat down at the balustrade to observe singing crowd below. Mosaic of people still changed its color, into the shade of yellow, black or white. Only the palace left pearl trails at the city.

Suddenly the wind raised rumbling and a rustle of wooden beading. When I listened, I understood it were rose bushes' sounds. What's this? I headed for them; I saw there a person hidden under the hood. When I noticed his maimed eyes, my heart thudded.

"Father? What are you doing here? Should you not be at the Spring Dawn?", Lugiccio didn't react focused on supposed prayer.

"Go to celebrate.", he mumbled. "Because next time you won't have a chance."

I darkened due to his words.

"What has happened to you?", I asked.

"Eothas had punished me. I said too many bad things at Vithrack's cave."

Lugiccio pointed at his eyes. He was wondering what to say next. I did it for him.

"You are going blind."

"I need humbleness. I have never served well to Eothas as I saw myself his best man. Including Morning Council member.", he was gasping, as his words pricked his conscience.

"If I had been one of them, I must have signed your verdict."

"So, you haven't taken part in celebrations because of it?", I asked. My father frowned.

"I will not redeem my sins by drinking."

"That's why you hadn't come to me before too?

"I needed time. Just like you. We both had behaved badly in the sewers."

I helped him to get up, then we sat down at the balustrade. I looked away into colorful crowd of people beneath.

"They're so free. Have their friends, wives, husbands, kids. Job-", I didn't finished.

"As concerns and suffering. They pass their trials leading them into the light. They will become better people because of that."

I inhaled hardly. "I heard the same words from Loeuna."

"Her fire didn't make anyone better, as it left scars."

"These I got are not from Magran."

"I know", he sighed. "It's not easy when you're going to carry chains soon."

I asked, surprised by myself. "Why me?"

Lugiccio cast me worried glance.

"I guess you know it.", I smiled with mockery and mercy at the same time.

"I am not ready."

"Just as I. But what left for us other than penance?"

"Penance?"

"Everybody is weak. Fortunately Eothas is patient. He wouldn't be a god of redemption at all."

"Surprises me how somebody like you, about such faith, had been punished."

"I couldn't have passed my trial. But yours stand or fall on you."

A painful groan got under Lugiccio's hood.

"You don't have to be against the grain. You have a good, though rebellious heart."

I was silent, shuffling my feet. I just had enough of that conversation, from the other side I was unwilling to return to the temple. Suddenly I noticed that Lugiccio removed his silver ring. It was straight and its engaging, gilded sickles were radiant with resolve aura.

"I would give it to you at vows. You always regard Gaun much more. He will help you to find appropriate way."

Little smile appeared on my father's mouth as the ring easily went with my finger.

Gaun... Recalling him brought me pleasant warmth of his lantern and darkness fading around.

Deep inside in my soul hope had been dawned for the first time.

* * *

I came back to the temple. As soon as I reached the aisle, I saw everyone listening with attention to the sermons. How time flied! I leaned against the pillar shaking with preacher's voice. And cyclical billing. When I sharpened my sight, I noticed svelte dove. Her feathers shined like stars in the night sky. She had been mincing between tables until she saw me. She spread her wings and came to me. She whistled as she gave me deep stare. Oh, how I wish I had taken some grain! She opened her melodious small beak again, puffed her feathers out and singed cheerfully as it warmed cockles of my heart...

Suddenly stained glass in windows crumbled away. The breeze of horrific fire shook the temple. Pillar ornaments fell with remains of burning marble. The dust of burned plants hung in the air, and fire, bursting from opened temple doorway, quickly took overturned benches. Shouts of people trampling each other awakened my paralyzed mind. Aurochs' shadow! Everything was on fire! Shocked, I saw the image of the cellar in my head.

I had no choice! I moved, trusted own instincts. Acrid smoke got into my eyes and mouth, I stumbled over treacherous marble and with every breath the wall of flames grew. I felt warm metal. It had to be one of altar statues. Desperate shout pierced my ears. I hesitated. Some hand caught my clothes. I was knocked over, as I landed directly before the preacher's face. I gripped him in a surge of courage. But smoke was so thick that we had to crawl on the floor. Meanwhile next pieces of marble fell off pillars.

Again trusted our instincts, we tried to find a way to the cellar. The priest coughed at any moment. I could see anything with watery eyes. Regardless of smoke I got up to spy the door.

At that moment crush of something sounded. Marble knives stuck between my ribs and belly. My heart stood still until my scream froze in my throat. I was crushed by pillar when part of the ceiling collapsed.

Starry sky spread above me. Cold wind dried my face hot of tears. Lugiccio's ring was sizzling in the fight against destructive element to finally yield to Magran's power. With fading eyes I caught winged shape like blood-red lightning in the sky...

And later, there was only pain. And fire...

* * *

I jumped out in screams together with the bedding. The room was still dark. What the-!? There was no sign of the fire. No wounds, no burns or feeling of crushing in lungs on my sweaty body!

I ran into corridor rumbling with silence. Pillars stood proudly dressed in vorlas garlands. The floor was sticky with a beer and remnants as after good celebrating. I hurried to the aisle.

Drunk priests snored on filthy tables. Some curled up like cats under them. The stink of alcohol danced in the air between pillars and beneath the ceiling as coiled like a snake. I couldn't see fallen marble or burned plants anywhere. Stained glasses also were in windows.

But I remembered everything flaming!

I moved towards the altar. It was untouched by the joy as the only thing in temple now.

Hidden in the shadow, I approached slowly. It appeared to me that somebody stood at Waidwen's statue.

I recognized Maaetris' bun and pointy ears. She was caressing her patron face across the temple scar. Yet she got only Waidwen's dead stare in return.

"Can't sleep?", she turned around. I bit my lips in embarrassment.

"I- do not want to bother you- But. Could you see fire before?"

"Fire?"

"Yes. It broke out during sermon."

"Excuse me? Festival has just ended."

"Ended?"

"Everything all right? You look a sight."

"I am not drunk. I just don't remember nothing else."

"It had to be only a bad dream. You should rest until dawn. A few hours left."

I looked at her with fearful eyes. "No, Maaetris. Everyone burned alive! I feel that something bad will happen!"

She approached. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Because you have to leave. That's the way cookies crumble. Rest, Seraf. I will come before venturing forth to Little Bend."

I turned on my heel in a direction of my chamber. In order to stop suddenly.

"Maaetris!", I called. Her two-color eyes widened, when she blinked consciously. I noticed then her third eyelid, typical for birds.

"I- I apologize- For all things done in the order.", Maaetris nodded her head.

Nasty knot in the stomach started dampen my enthusiasm. One part of me wanted to shout it out to her, but second one preferred to keep it to myself. Maaetris only narrowed her eyes in a way when she stood by Waidwen. No words were needed then...

* * *

I was ready when she came for me. I packed everything what I could put into the bundle from warmer clothes to the relief I had got once for birthday.

Outside horses were whinnying. Four sturdy stallions were shifting from one foot to other bored with waiting. Paladins stood by them, until they didn't notice me as the morning was foggy. I had a look around and I felt familiar look on myself. It was Dyrwoodan on the one of horses, put in irons. Well, at least I would have company in new life.

Around caravan gathered curious rabble. Later they straightened at the sight I didn't want to see.

A voice of Council archpriests carried through the fog, new sentence had been read aloud. I made a wry face, the back pinched me again. Suddenly something crossed my hands in the brutal hug. Chains... Fate worth of my curse. I lowered my head as I rubbed Gaun's ring.

The time of goodbyes came at any time. I heard many words of cold comfort with words of advice. Lugiccio gave me sorrowful smile. My heart had started beating like never before, when my father's warm hands hugged me like a small child. His tears mixed with blood were running down my face.

I was sat on the horse opposite to Dyrwoodan and together with Maaetris. Behind us two paladins mounted their horses. They whinnied with relief and clacked their hooves. The hoof beat picked up speed by the main square to break into a gallop, when we passed the gate.

I turned my head. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the more and more small outline of the temple... And blurred bird's shapes gilded partly by the rising sun. There was paved road across blinking river I had practiced marches when being in the order before.

The fog were yielding. Forest and fields became distant and closer both. And the river snaked on the horizon.

Morning Stars of Eothas still gleamed alone in the sky over me...

**THE END**


End file.
